Looking For That Stillness You Give Me
by rosieloves23
Summary: Nathan and Luke have grown up with uninterested rich parents. Nate's the good boy, Luke's the bad apple. Family clashes heighten with the introduction of two girls, Haley and Peyton. A summer of romance, fights and twists. Big Naley and Leyton/Chreyton.
1. Wishing For You

**So I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but hey, i'm bored of work lol. Basic plot line IS Luke and Nate have grown up together, Peyton and Haley are best friends- soon all of them will be heading off to the same college, but with the summer ahead of them will things change when they all collide? Totally a Naley story but with big leyton OR chreyton.. not sure. And twists along the way- I do love the twists. So, if you think it's worth continuing, let me know and I shall, but if it's not worth it, i'll still be around with my other stories!**

Lucas Scott sighed and drummed his fingers on the linen tablecloth. He glanced around the room, absolutely no hot girls in an entire room. Maaaan he was bored. This was the fifth event his father had forced him to attend in the last month and it sounded exactly the same as the last four. He cracked his neck and then his knuckles which earned him a disgusted look from the woman sitting next to him. He rolled his eyes and sniggered, maybe he was drunker than he'd thought, better slow down, he'd hate to embarrass daddy. On his other side his younger brother sat straight backed listening intently to his father's speech. Lucas sighed again and nudged his brother. Nathan ignored him and continued to look interested in whatever crap his dad was spewing. He nudged him harder, Nathan growled slightly and inclined his head.

"What?" He muttered.

"Dude, how long before you think we can get the hell out of here?"

"Luke we've only been here an hour, shut up and listen."

"But i'm so ready to go man, come on let's go hit some decent bars!"

"Shut up," Nathan muttered warningly.

"Nah Nate come on, i'm so bored, let's get out of here."

"Dude shut up, this is dad's big night."

"It's always dads big night man," he shifted in his seat and loosened his tie. It had been this way for as long as he could remember. His father was the senator of North Carolina and Lucas and Nathan had spent almost their entire life in the spotlight. Nathan had dealt with it brilliantly, good natured hard working, a basketball champion and basically the star of his school. Lucas however had been pretty much the opposite from the word go. He'd never tried in school, got in fights, argued with teachers, was basically an ass and had narrowly avoided being arrested on several occasions. It didn't help that he was extremely good looking- it made him arrogant, self centred and drew all sorts of bad influences- especially girls who led him completely astray.

Both of them were headed to college at the end of the summer and to Nathan's extreme annoyance his older brother was following him- if only to spend the next four years driving him mad.

Lucas was the bane of Nathan's life, he messed up and blamed Nathan, he slept with girls he knew Nathan was into and got bored with them so fast Nathan didn't even have a chance to introduce himself. He lied, cheated and made Nathan's life as awkward as possible. When Lucas got caught misbehaving either Nathan had to defend him or take the fall- somehow Lucas got away with things no-one else could. Not that their father ever cut him any slack- he was the only person who knew exactly who Lucas was and how he behaved.

And now here he was sitting in a stuffy hall listening to his father brag about how great he was. He glanced at the door marked exit and then caught the eye of one of the catering staff- helloo. The first hottie of the evening- he kinked an eyebrow at her, she smirked back. He leant backwards;

"Yo Nate-"

"Luke if you don't shut up i'm gonna take you outside and do it for you, Dad's already glared at us twice."

"He hasn't even noticed where we're sitting Nate- let it go, daddy's never gonna notice us."

Nathan growled under his breath, "what do you want Lucas."

"There's a hot chick at nine o'clock, check her out- entertainment for the night."

"I thought you were seeing some girl called Tiffany."

"That was last week man, she left town with some guitarist."

Nathan sniggered;"you're moving on nice an easy then."

"Yep," Lucas began easing himself out of his chair, "in a bit lil brother."

"Lucas!" Nathan sighed as he watched his older brother clamber down the steps from the main table and casually stroll over to the girl, before swinging an arm over her shoulder and disappearing out back. "Man if I get in shit for this i'm gonna kill him," he said angrily under his breath. He didn't want anything to get in the way of his dreams and his brother was trying absolutely everything to drag him down. Some days he wished he didn't know his brother.

------A+F-----

Peyton wiped down her last table and moved to switch the open sign to closed, as she turned back into the café the door pinged open-

"Sorry we-re closed- heyyy Haley James, what's going on?" Her best friend Haley James breezed in and began ranting the moment the door closed.

"Hey, so I have less than zero funds in my account for that Mat Kearney gig next Tuesday, I can't spend another night listening to my parents fight about what kind of R-V they buy plus my older sister went totally awol AGAIN and decided that a strip bar down in Texas is her life's calling- could my family drive me any crazier?! I swear one day i'm gonna walk out and never go back."

"Ok," Peyton grinned and ignored her friend's threat, "i'm thinking you had a bad day?" She pulled out a chair and pushed her best friend into it before switching the main lights off and putting two mugs of coffee on the table.

"Urgh," Haley buried her head in her hands, her dark brown hair cascading over her face, "I just need to get out of there and stay away- i'm about to cut off my ears to avoid listening to one more discussion of red and white paint work being better than camouflage!"

"Relax Hales, take a sip of my brilliantly machine made coffee and take a breath. You only have the rest of July and August and then we can get the hell out of here and never come back."

Haley James and Peyton Sawyer had met in fourth grade when Peyton came to Haley's rescue one day in the girl's bathroom- some girls were picking on Haley. Peyton had promptly trodden on all their toes, flushed one of their lunches down the toilet and told them all fiercely that she'd set her dad on them if they ever touched Haley again. In return Haley had lent Peyton every book on her shelves and they had spent every waking minute in Haley's tree house discussing the finer points of Ballet Shoes and as the years went by, The Great Gatsby, Sense and Sensibility and The Cider House Rules. The plan was to go to Stanford, Peyton to study Art and Art History and Haley English Literature and then to move to New York and stay there. Tree Hill was far too small for their dreams.

"How was Jake's cough when you left him?" Peyton's boyfriend of a year and a half was holed up at home under many blankets feeling very sorry for himself about a bad cold.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "he's being such a man about it- it's only a little bit of cold. Honestly men."

"At least you've got a nice man to complain about," Haley said softly. Peyton squeezed her friends shoulder sympathetically.

"It isn't like you to get down about stuff Hales, what's up?"

"Ahh, just feeling a bit lonely you know I really wish I had someone just to- ohh ignore me i'm talking rubbish, let's talk about that gig."

Peyton chuckled, "I thought you just said you couldn't afford it."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean i'm not gonna go," said Haley rolling her eyes, "you should know that. Besides couldn't you use some of your powers with the music gods that be and get us free tickets?"

"Ah ha, I don't know any one that powerful."

"Hmm, shame."

Peyton grinned and then squinted in the darkness and deemed it was past eleven; "alright Miss James I think we're ok to go here- you wanna crash at mine tonight?"

"Yeah why not," she grinned, "they won't notice at home but i'll leave a message anyway," she jumped up to go and use her phone outside whilst Peyton locked up the store rooms and headed out to join her friend.

"So i'll see y'all in a month when i'm back from Vegas okie dokie laters James'."

"Harsh Hales, your mom will probably crawl the walls when she hears that."

"Ha, she probably won't hear it till next week."

Peyton snorted and then looked down, "ahh shit I stepped in gum! Daaaamn these boots are new!" Haley watched her amused and Peyton looked at her crossly, "what?!"

"Nothing nothing, you're just so pleasant sometimes."

Peyton narrowed her eyes at her friend, "shurrup James, or i'll make you go home."

"Ok ok- I take it back, I love youuu!" She said giggling and throwing an arm round her friends neck as they walked down the street.

-------A+F-------

Lucas pushed open the dark pantry door and adjusted his tie as he walked through the busy kitchen. He ignored the incredulous stares from the caterers and waved a hand, "you're all doing fine work- carry on."

He collapsed back into his chair and his father cast him a dark glance. Nathan grinned, "wow I can feel him yelling at you with his eyes already."

"Shut up- she was worth it." Nathan twisted to look at his brother and shook his head.

"As clichéd as it sounds- but you have lipstick all across your neck."

"Oh," Lucas chuckled and rubbed his neck quickly, "she was a fan of the neck." As he removed the lipstick a clear love bite emerged, Nathan snorted again.

"So I can see- in fact I think the Ambassador for France at the back of the room can see too."

"Shut up man, at least I got some- I mean when was the last time-"

"Don't even say it," Nathan said quietly, his voice full of warning.

"What man i'm just saying-"

"Yeah that's cos you slept with the last girl I was into and now she runs away whenever I even go to talk to her."

Lucas looked puzzled, "I don't know why- I would definitely have improved the Scott name in her eyes, trust me."

"Uhh dude- you probably scarred her for life."

"Yeah but Nate, that was like last month, _now_ is there any-"

"Luke if you don't drop this right now," Nathan suddenly noticed the room was standing to clap and realised his father was leaving- his mother was smiling up at him, but only Nathan and Lucas knew that the smile was with clenched teeth- their parents were in a completely loveless marriage. Whatever love there had once been had vanished with their father's ambitions and their mother's drinking. Nathan jumped up to clap as well, kicking his brother hard under the table so Lucas got up scowling but clapping none the less.

"What the hell were you thinking embarrassing me like that in the middle of my speech?!" Dan Scott burst through the front door of their home, finally able to remonstrate with Lucas.

"Relax Dan, no-one even noticed me- don't worry all eyes were firmly on you- just the way you like it." Dan grabbed his sons shirt and pushed him up against the wall. His hands slid up around his oldest son's neck.

"Listen to me Lucas, I am this close to throwing you out on your ass and pretending you died in a freak accident, you hear me?"

"Like you'd have a problem with that," Lucas said trying not to choke, "your popularity would soar, people sympathising, poor...caring..father," he spluttered, "now get off my $1300 shirt man or you'll wrinkle it."

"It's time you learnt some damn respect Lucas."

"You'll never earn my respect _Dan_." Dan dropped him to the floor and began to walk away. Lucas knew he was pushing his luck but shouted after his retreating back, "one day people will see you for the manipulative bullying jackass everyone in this family knows you are- then you'll have nothing. Who will you have left to diminish to make yourself feel better huh? _Dad_! Hey hey, Dan!!" Nathan stepped forward and helped his brother up;

"Hey man that's enough, leave it, he's under a lot of stress."

"Get off me man," Lucas pulled away, "why is it that you always take his side?"

"Why do you always make it into him versus you Luke? I'm sick of this. I just wanna get on with my life but you can't help it can you? There has to be a fight or you're not happy."

"Whatever man, just leave me alone in future," and with that Lucas turned and marched out of the house, pushing past his mother who had just come in through the front door and slamming the door behind him. Nathan sighed and leant back against the wall, he missed his family.

------A+F-----

Haley had finished painting her toe nails and glanced up to see Peyton hunched over Jon Mcgregor's 'If nobody speaks of remarkable things,' and decided to try again talking about what had been on her mind all week.

"Hey- Peyt?"

"Yeah Haley J?"

"Do you think Jake's the one?"

Peyton looked up sharply from her book and for a second floundered for words, she stalled for time, "where did that come from?"

"No- where, i've just been thinking, I mean, what if i've had my chance to meet someone and now I never will?"

"Haley are you crazy?!" You're seventeen, you're amazing, you're talented, intelligent and gorgeous, you have absolutely no bad points- except maybe you're a bit stubborn."

Haley stuck out her tongue but had blushed at the compliments her friend had given her, "thanks Peyton, I don't know what's come over me."

"You will meet someone Hales- give it time!" Haley smiled and nodded before letting her friend go back to her book and returning to her nails.

Deep down Haley knew where it had come from. Last week she'd been on the catering staff for a big state dinner and the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen had been there. He'd strolled casually up to the bar and asked for a bottle of champagne that he'd announced, 'could go on his tab' and then proceeded to hand out glasses to everyone around him, whether guests or staff. He'd turned round just as Haley was walking past with an empty tray and reached out an arm to stop her, 'and the prettiest girl in the room definitely gets a glass,' he'd said smiling at her with the most beautiful blue eyes. She had flushed a deep red and laughed nervously, 'I don't drink on the job,' she'd managed to stutter. He had laughed and his eyes sparkled, 'well there's a first for everything,' he'd replied, before placing the glass on her tray and winking. She'd stood motionless for a second, unable to move, before behind her Tereasa, one of the girls she worked with, had yelled at her to keep moving and she'd had to move on, leaving him surrounded by people,a glorious golden boy with an easy, charming nature. She wanted someone like that, or even him, to sail into her life and sweep her off her feet. They just never seemed to turn up at her door, and then suddenly the hottest guy she'd ever seen was smiling at her, talking to her, it wasn't a usual occurrence. Haley knew she wasn't bad to look at but being friends with Peyton had definitely meant that she always got the less attractive friend vote. Peyton had never allowed her to think that, always insisted that her friend was beautiful and worthy of the best of men. It was just that Haley had never met a guy who agreed with her. Peyton was so easy to talk to, so easy to look at, Haley knew she was awkward with her quirky sense of humour and shyness sometimes getting the best of her.

Peyton broke her thoughts, "oi miss."

"What? Uh huh- what?!"

"I said you still up for that party tomorrow night- some of the girls on the cheer leading squad have got us invitations."

"Urgh," Haley pulled a face, "remind me why you're friends with them again?"

Peyton kinked an eyebrow, "for the exact reason I just gave you- should be a decent party and i've got us invites. You up for it yes?"

Haley scrunched up her face, "ok fine, but we are _not_ staying long!"

"Oh please, you might meet a nice hot college guy within five minutes and never want to come home again."

"Or I could spend the whole evening standing against the wall whilst you and Jake sit making out in some dark corner."

Peyton snorted, "I doubt that," she said quietly, almost to herself. Haley didn't hear her and began to fret about what she was going to where. Man she could never compete with those crazy cheerleader girls.

-----A+F-----

"Luke! Dammit the cars waiting and we're already late- get your butt down here now man!" Nathan twisted at his jersey impatiently and waited for his brother to emerge at the top of the stairs. Thanks to Lucas they never got to school on time and he had given up getting irritated by it, but today was different. Today he _needed_ to be at school on time. He had a meeting with his basketball coach about his scholarship and he didn't want to miss it. He knew his coach understood the score with Lucas, but he didn't feel like he could ask for special treatment, he wanted to earn this for himself.

"Lucas!"

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist," Lucas appeared looking severely hung over and with half his clothes on backwards. Nathan sighed, only Lucas would be able to pull off that look- to look like he'd done it on purpose. Lucas slid down the bannister easily and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Ok little brother, let's go."

Once in school Luke's hangover magically disappeared as he high fived his usual crowd and was immersed by people trying to talk to him. Nathan ignored them all resolutely and walked over to where his friend Chris was strumming at a guitar in the corner of the home room. Chris jumped up to shake his hand- it was the first time he'd been to school in weeks.

"Nate my boy, what's happening?"

"The usual," he muttered glowering over at his brother who was now flirting with one of the cheer leaders. Chris followed his friends gaze and nodded sympathetically.

"Your delightful brother's still delightful then I see, I guess I haven't missed much."

"No you haven't- how was the tour?"

"Ahhh you know," Chris smirked, "the usual, hot chicks, lots of screaming fans, heaven really."

Nathan grinned, "I honestly don't know why i'm friends with you man- you're more than shallow."

"Haha i'm like a puddle i'll give you that," Chris sank back down onto his chair and leant it back on two legs, resting his feet on the table, "but you're friends with me cos i'm great. Plus you kinda had no choice seeing as what- we were five when our parents sat us in a play pen together?"

"Remind me to write them a thank you note," Nate said sarcastically, Chris grinned.

"Aww i've missed you too."

"Shut up- right i've got a meeting so i'll catch up with you in English?"

"Yeah- you've got one with coach right? Hey good luck with that man."

"Thanks, i'll need it."

Chris rolled his eyes," you don't need it, you're a fecking legend basketball player- you've earned this- quit being so modest, it's annoying."

Nathan chuckled and threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the room. It had been an unusual friendship- nobody outside the two of them understood it. But Chris understood how life was for Nathan. They both had rich, uninterested parents, were both incredibly talented at something and were willing to fight for their dreams- despite the black marks against them. The big difference between them was that where Chris got any girl he wanted, and oozed confidence, Nathan never seemed to be able to pluck up the courage to say hi to any girl he was into. He wasn't interested in any of the girls at their private expensive school- they were all very expensive girls and he wasn't looking for someone like that. He wanted someone more than that, he wanted someone to talk to- someone who would be more interested than him than his dumb ass brother and all his golden charm.

**Sooo, worth continuing or not? I know it's just kind of a set up chapter but... I couldn't find anything exactly the same and I hope it's different, I know there are probably loads of stories like this, but I wanted to try it! It's my first major Naley so hopefully it's acceptable, i'm kinda nervous about how this one's gonna go down! Review if you enjoyed it, you know I love those reviews.**


	2. Clarity In The Blur

**A/N: WOW, thank you for the reviews guys, I was so pleased people liked it! So jumping right into party stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned.**

"Peyton I am not wearing this! I look like a moron."

"You do not!"

"I do!" Haley was standing in front of Peyton's mirror scrutinising her outfit.

"Do _not _take that off Haley James," Peyton shouted warningly through the bathroom door, "you look hot."

"The skirt is way too short!"

"Leave it!" The bathroom door clicked and Peyton appeared, breathtaking in a slip of black silk, hair falling wildly over her shoulders, her curls perfect. Haley felt green with envy. However as Peyton looked over at her friend, all she saw was a gorgeous brunette with killer legs and eyes to die for.

"You look sexy as hell Haley J and if you change that outfit, i'll scratch your eyes out." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, twisting at the last second and raising her eyebrows, "so let's go before you change your mind!"

Haley dragged her feet, "do I have to go?"

"Yes!" Peyton took her hand, "you might even find you have a good time, you never know!"

"Peyton!!" Brooke Davis dived at the blonde as soon as she and Haley entered the room, a blur of long dark hair and bright pink she almost spilt her drink on Haley as she threw her arms around Peyton.

"Heyy Brooke-" Peyton patted Brooke's back, "how are ya?"

"Oh honey I am sooo drunk!" Brooke turned to Haley, "oh you brought a friend?"

"Yeah," Peyton draped an arm around Haley's shoulders, "this is my best friend Haley James."

"Yeah we have English together," Haley said nodding and smiling slightly at Brooke.

"You go Tree Hill High?! No way!"

"Yeaah, way." Haley raised her eyebrows at Peyton who grinned and quirked an eyebrow back.

"Well come in!" Brooke grabbed both their hands and pulled them into the party, "there are a bunch of hot guys here, you two should have _such_ a good time! Look-" she pointed at a tall, dark, gorgeous looking guy standing at the decks, "that's my boyfriend! I'm gonna go say hi to him, i'll see you guys laterr!"

Haley watched her go incredulously and then laughed, "wow! I have never met anyone more excitable."

"I know, she's insanely peppy right?" Peyton grinned, "but she is great, she's got a good heart."

"She didn't even recognise me!"

"Hey I said she had a good heart I didn't say she was observant!" Peyton patted her friend on the back, "come on, you need a drink."

Haley followed her reluctantly, "I still think maybe I should go."

"Hales- what else are you gonna do with this fine evening?" Peyton handed her a cup, "shut up and drink." Haley obeyed, and then took two more. Peyton shook her head, "who'd have thought you had it in you!"

A+F

"To suckers that give us money!" Chris raised a glass and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Nice man."

Chris chuckled, "ok how about- to Nathan, who's gonna be a staaar."

"I just got a scholarship I didn't get in a team or anything."

Chris was about to open his mouth to argue when Lucas interrupted from the corner of the car, "hey little brother this is your night to celebrate- take it would ya?"

Nathan scowled at him, if he'd had it his way his brother would have got out and started walking ten minutes ago, then he could at least enjoy himself. Instead Lucas was here to stay. He and Chris had been on their way to a party- Chris knew everyone who ever had a party worth going to and Lucas had decided to join them- uninvited.

"I don't even know why you came," Nathan said sourly, "I thought you had plans tonight."

"Yeah but they're not till much later," his brother said grinning widely, "if you know what I mean."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "even the people on the street know what you mean."

"Oh the sarcasms ripe tonight Nate." He patted Nathan's shoulder, "relax man, you won't even know i'm here." He sat back and squinted out of the window, "where are you two going anyway? This is a crappy part of town."

"Shut up man, it's gonna be decent," Chris said passing Nathan a bottle silently, he was used to the brothers bickering but he could see his friend wasn't up for it tonight. The car pulled to a stop and Lucas jumped out.

"Ahh man a college party?! _Original_."

"Fine," said Nathan heading across the grass, "stay in the car."

"Well I won't do anything that drastic," Lucas said sauntering after him, lighting a cigarette as he went, "college parties do mean college girls."

Chris chuckled and refused Lucas' offered cigarette, "you got that right."

Music blasted out of the windows and led them down the corridor, "nice," said Lucas loudly as two girls in short skirts walked past, "hello ladies." They both smiled shyly and made eyes at him. He threw an arm over both Chris and Nathan. "You know I take it back- tonight could actually be pretty good, maybe i'll cancel my plans."

Nathan sighed and resigned himself to a night of being ignored by girls in favour of his brother. He was good looking, he knew that, but years of Lucas flying in and making himself the one in the spotlight had meant Nathan never had a chance to shine, that and an absolutely crippling shyness.

"Let's just- get a drink shall we?" Chris suggested, scouring the room, "ah there- keg!"

"Awesome," Nathan said quickly, determined to have a good time with his friend, despite his brother's presence, "let's go before it runs dry." As they walked over a girl tripped and caught Nathan's arm. It sent a bolt up his back and he helped her stand.

"Oops!" She giggled and tipped her head back, her hair flew over her face and she pushed it back, revealing beautiful brown eyes that met Nathan's. "Sorry," she sang out, not noticing he was staring at her dumbfounded, "I lost my friend!" He nodded mutely, he wanted to help her look for her friend, he wanted her to keep holding onto his arm.

"That's no problem," he said finally. She smiled widely up at him and was about to say something else when someone shouted in the background.

"Haley!"

"Coming!" She replied before waving wildly and starting to move towards them. Her hand loosened on his arm and it felt like she'd left a mark, she turned suddenly as she walked away and beamed at him, "thanks!"

"You're welcome, Haley," he murmured, "it's Nathan by the-" but she'd gone, in a whirl of satin and gorgeous hair, completely oblivious to him. He watched her disappear into the crowd before turning slowly round in a daze- and meeting Chris' eyes.

"What?"

Chris smirked, "oh nothing," he faked a damsel in distress pose, "Nathan," he said flimsily, "catch me won't you?"

"Shut up man!" But he grinned, suddenly the night had improved- just knowing she was here somewhere definitely made the night better.

A+F

Haley had been dancing with Brooke and some girl she thought was maybe called Berrin, but she wasn't sure- it might have been Bevin. She had lost Peyton when Jake had arrived, sinking into the background, unable to watch her friend get couply. She was truly happy for Peyton, she just wished she had a Jake too- someone to catch her when she fell. Hey, did she fall earlier?

"Haley come on!" Brooke was suddenly tugging on her hand, "come up on the table, I _love_ this song!"

"Oh I don't know-"

"No come on! Owen help her up!" Brooke ordered the guy who was clearly her boyfriend to lift Haley up and obediently in one quick motion he had placed Haley up on the table next to Brooke.

"Oh no Brooke I don't know."

"You're up here now Hales, you might as well dance!"

Haley figured that was pretty good logic and decided that hell, she was gonna dance.

A+F

Nathan was leaning against the wall talking to Chris animatedly about his plans for basketball in college when he saw her appear above the crowd. He stopped speaking and Chris turned to see what he was staring at.

"Duuude, you've fallen for a cheerleader!? Isn't that more Luke's territory?"

"Nah man, maybe she's different." He watched her, awestruck, she was so confident, so beautiful.

"Go dance with her," Chris shoved his friend forward.

"What? No I can't- I can't dance!"

"So? She might be gone in ten seconds, seize the day Nate!"

"No, come on man," but Chris continued to push him, "ok fine!"

He turned decidedly, grinning, and realised she'd disappeared, disappointed he turned back to Chris who shrugged and mouthed, 'told you so.' Nathan glowered at him and reached for another drink.

Haley staggered towards Peyton who was sitting on Jake's knee looking awkward. She jumped up as she came over, "Hales i've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I know, i'm sorrryy! I just, I went to the bathroom and then I had another, another drink and then," she shrugged, "you know how it is. I danced on a table Peyton!"

Peyton opened her mouth to speak when Brooke appeared suddenly and threw an arm around Haley's neck, "did you know how cool this girl is?" She asked looking at Peyton who raised her eyebrows,

"Yeah I did- Hales-"

"Hey Haley, why don't you come meet some of my friends? I have some very nice man candy from the school one town over- some _very_ nice boys."

"Well I can't say no then!" Haley beamed and then twisted to wave at Peyton, "i'll find you later Peyt."

Peyton watched her go dumbly and then shook her head and turned back to Jake, great, her best friend was abandoning her in favour of cheerleaders, and she and her boyfriend had nothing to say to each other. This night was so not going how she'd hoped it would.

A+F

Lucas had marked his turf in the kitchen, leaning casually against the sink, smoking and watching the talent go past. Suddenly Brooke Davis appeared, man she was _fit_. He'd been there years ago, but if she wasn't with that dumbass older guy he'd totally go there again. Damn that guy. However the chick she had with her, he cocked his head on one side, now she was kinda hot. Smokin' hot. She looked drunk, she'd be perfect. He inclined his head to Brooke, "hey Davis- over here."

"Luke! You gotta meet my new friend Haley- she's at my school but I think she's new- I mean i've never seen her before."

He chuckled, "that might not necessarily mean she's new Brooke." He forgot himself and her boyfriend for a moment and checked her out slowly, her eyes followed his in amusement and then glanced at her boyfriend who was metres away talking to some other guy. She stuck her tongue in her cheek and then continued.

"Well she's new in my book and that's what counts," she replied firmly, "Haley- this is Lucas Scott, as in Senator Scott's son," she added in a loud whisper. Lucas rolled his eyes, why did his father _always_ have to be mentioned? He shook off the annoyance however and smiled at Haley charmingly.

"Brooke always has impeccable taste in people," he said reaching forward and taking her hand, "how you doin?"

The girl practically swooned at him and he felt his mild irritation about Brooke, the cream of the crop, being taken and decided this one would definitely do. Brooke disappeared, feeling that her work was done and left Haley to talk to Lucas.

"So, you having a good time?"

She laughed, "I am yeah, I wasn't expecting to but my friend insisted I came out, promised i'd have a good time, and I have!"

"Well that's great," he leant forward so that as she leant against the wall he created their own little world. His arm rested against the wall casually and he had to bend low and talk right into her ear.

"So are you having a good time?" She asked, awkwardly shifting from one leg to the other, he could tell she was nervous. He smiled;

"I am now."

She blushed and he knew he was set.

A+F

Nathan came out of the bathroom and scanned the room for Chris or the illusive girl who'd sent sparks across his arm. A girl with blonde curly hair was leaning against the wall waiting for the bathroom, she looked upset and he felt immediately concerned.

"Hey- are you ok?"

She looked up at him startled, "oh sorry, am I in the way?"

"No, no not at all, you just looked really sad there."

"Oh no," she smiled quickly, "i'm fine, I just thought if I stood here i'd look like I was queuing for the bathroom and-" she trailed off, "sorry no i'm fine."

"Ok," he said softly, "if you're sure."

"Yeah- thanks."

He nodded and smiled, he was about to say something else when suddenly an arm swung over his shoulder, "Nathan Scott!" It was Chris, very drunk, "you seem to have found a very pretty lady here, can I introduce him properly?" He looked at the girl, "you know this guy," he jabbed Nathan's chest, "this guy is a basketball legend where we come from."

"Really?" The girl seemed unimpressed, "and here I was thinking he was ok."

"What?! Are you kidding me, this guy is _great_! What's your problem?" Chris' blue eyes searched the green ones staring back at him and she smiled mysteriously, hot stuff he thought to himself, damn Nathan had no idea what a talent he'd pulled.

Nathan loosened himself from Chris' resting arm and smiled at the girl, "i'm sorry you feel that way about basketball players, i'll be back."

She looked guilty and opened her mouth but Chris caught her eye, shaking his head, a smirk across his face. "What?" She demanded.

"Hey baby don't get defensive," he leant against the stairs and grinned down at her, "you don't have to be on guard with Chris Keller- i'm a musician, I am _all _about the heart and being sensitive."

She smirked and kinked an eyebrow, "you are? Shame. I'm pretty much wrung out with the sensitive guy these days," she said quietly.

"Oh I can be dangerous too," he said grinning.

She smiled, "oh really? I can't imagine it from someone who wears converse."

He hadn't even noticed her glance down at his shoes and now he looked down and couldn't help checking out her legs as he did so- decidedly good legs.

"Trust me honey, I can be dangerous," he said, his breath slightly ragged.

"You'll have to show me some time," she said softly, smiling lightly before straightening up, and as she did so their faces almost collided. He could feel her breathing and for a second he felt almost compelled to bend and kiss her. However, hesitation seemed to be contagious for himself and Nathan tonight and in a moment it was gone and she smirked and shook her head at him before walking away into the crowd, turning back once to meet his eyes. He watched her go, thoroughly impressed with her style. She left her scent behind, something light and tingly, he was hooked.

A+F

Nathan pushed through the crowds and found himself in the kitchen. He scanned the room and felt his heart drop to the floor as he noticed his brother in the corner, elbow up, clearly making his move, and then girl powerless to resist the Lucas Scott charm was none other than Haley.

"So I better get going," Haley began.

"Oh, I see, the brush off," Lucas said feigning hurt and she laughed.

"No it's nothing like that- it's just-"

He leant forward, their noses were almost touching, "just what?"

"I-" she faltered and he nodded, pulling back suddenly.

"I get it, but think about it this way," he said as he moved backwards, "you only got one life, you wanna live it in the shadows?" He turned slowly, giving her five seconds.

"Wait!" She said quickly, he grinned to himself and across the room he winked at his younger brother who was glowering at him, jesus what was his problem? "Meet me in five minutes," she said huskily, before disappearing out of the room, brushing past Nathan who sighed and wished she'd looked up and at least recognised him from before.

"God I love my life," Lucas muttered as he cracked his neck and walking after her, Nathan put an arm out to stop him at the kitchen door.

"Dude what's your problem?"

"She's not a college chick man- she's drunk and vulnerable-"

"Exactly," he said grinning.

"Luke- don't be a jerk, just leave her alone."

"Hey Nathan, last I checked, it was a free country, you gonna tell me differently? You wanna be dad?"

Sighing, Nathan dropped his arm, "I think you should leave her alone."

"You wanna stay out of it?" Lucas pushed him out of the way and followed Haley up the stairs. Nathan watched dubiously, now what did he do?

**Soo, party part two up next. And this IS a naley story, I just wanna build it differently. So, please do review if you liked, any suggestions etc. Oh btw, A+F stands for always and forever- i figured it was pretty obvious but then my friend asked me what it stood for and i got worried it just looked wierd! X**


	3. Rescue With Words, Intrigue In Silence

**A/N: So i'm really nervous about this one, hope it goes down ok. Thanks for the reviews guys, the responses have been so good and posive- very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naley, or anything else, kinda wish i owned James Lafferty, Sophia Bush is one lucky ladyyyy.**

Haley closed her eyes and wished feverently that she was somewhere else. It had taken a mere five seconds between walking away from Lucas and changing her mind completely. Her brief drunken moment was gone and instead of feeling confident and sure of herself, she felt cold and foolish. What had she been thinking inviting a guy to follow her up to a bedroom?! She clutched at her icy cold feet, her shoes had begun to seriously hurt her. She wasn't ready for this and now she was sitting on a bed that wasn't hers, waiting for a guy she didn't even know that well. This so wasn't happening. She jumped up suddenly and was about to open the door when Lucas swung in and closed it quickly behind him.

"Sorry gorgeous, got caught up talking to some of my boys downstairs- wasn't expecting to see them. Now where were we?" He slipped his arms round her waist.

"I-" before she could finish he had bent and kissed her. For a few seconds she responded, he was after all, incredibly cute. It was exciting to be in a dark room with an almost stranger and to know he was interested; it gave her a tingling sensation all down her back. But then her brain kicked in. She didn't even know his favourite colour, let alone his favourite book or song. His arms weren't strong and sturdy, she didn't feel safe and secure, instead she felt vulnerable and uncomfortable. However any attempt on her half to pull away was quickly thwarted by Lucas pushing her up against the wall and beginning to kiss her neck.

"Hey-" she tried again.

"What's up?" He muttered, running his hand down her waist, grazing her hip bone with his fingers. She wondered why she didn't feel excited anymore, he was just a guy kind of tickling her.

"I have to- to go- someone might-" she said breathlessly, trying to pull away again.

"Don't worry, this room's off the radar trust me."

An alarm bell began going off in her head and she tried to push him off unsuccessfully, "no I mean it, I forgot I had to meet my friend."

His head jerked up, "are you kidding me?"

"I'm really sorry," she started, smoothing down her skirt, pushing away his hands.

"You're sorry?!" He stared at her incredulously; she could see even through the semi-darkness that he was pissed off. "I could have had any girl down there, doesn't that make you feel like you should at least follow through?! You got a better offer?"

She flinched, "it's not like that, i'm just not ready for this-"

He laughed, but there was no humour in the sound, goose bumps formed on her arms, "i'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything serious. Just keep me entertained for a while," his finger traced her jaw bone and drifted down to her collarbone. Firmly, she pushed it away. He grinned and bent forward, "you know I can more than handle a challenge." His breath smelt of alcohol and cigarettes, she turned away slightly but he was quicker than her. He began kissing her again and this time she felt nothing but panic and a slight revulsion, couldn't he take no for an answer?!

"No i'm sorry," she said twisting away, "I have to go."

"Oh drop the act miss priss," he muttered, not moving and slipping his hands onto her legs. He was heavier than her and she was finding it difficult to breathe. She tried unsuccessfully to straighten up but her leg was caught between his and she felt her ankle scream out in protest. She had to lean on him to even stay standing and he took her sudden body weight change as an encouragement. She struggled fruitlessly for a minute and then considered shouting for help but she felt like she couldn't breathe let alone scream. Oh god she was such an idiot, she had led this guy on and now she was changing her mind, why couldn't he just leave her alone? Suddenly all politeness or mortification at the situation left Haley and was replaced by anger. One of arms was pinned to her side but the other was free and with all her might she reached up and slapped him hard across the face. He seemed almost paralyzed with shock for a second and then he staggered backwards.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Ahhh god!" There was a silence and she wondered if he'd fallen over. "What the hell's your problem?!" She heard him collapse on the bed and slowly she reached across the wall for the light switch. In the light he looked pathetic, she couldn't believe she'd ever wanted this scrawny mess, clutching his face and writhing around. Summing up the last of her courage she bent and picked up her shoes and then spoke steadily.

"You should know better than to ignore a girl when she says no _Lucas Scott_."

"You're fucking crazy," he moaned, "I was just playing."

"Well check the rules work for both players next time," she said disgustedly before turning and walking out of the room.

"Don't you know who I am?!" He yelled after her.

A+F

Nathan had been standing at the bottom of the stairs for five minutes trying to decide whether or not to go and drag his brother out of the bedroom with a fake excuse. He felt like a complete idiot, a) for not talking to the girl himself and now b) for not marching straight up there. But he was torn, he knew his brother and girls, maybe she knew exactly what she was doing and like every other attractive chick in the place was just interested in scoring with his brother. Or maybe she was up there panicking as she realised Lucas Scott was a complete ass. How drunk had she been? He decided to leave it five minutes and if he didn't hear shouting he'd reluctantly leave. There was suddenly the loudest banging sound from the top of the stairs and his head snapped up from his shoes. Appearing at the door in radiant fury was Haley, clutching her shoes and looking dishevelled and upset. Her hair was a mess and her top wasn't on straight, he knew immediately what had happened and raced up the stairs two at a time.

"Hey-" she visibly flinched and he felt concern flood him, "hey are you ok?"

Haley vaguely recognised the boy standing in front of her and yet her memory of the evening was already blurring, a black haze, blocking out what had just happened. She felt her knees finally give way and reached out for something to steady her; she grasped at air and fell almost in slow motion. Nathan dived forward and caught her up. He knelt on the floor and lowered her gently.

"Hey," he shouted to the nearest person at the bottom of the stairs, "could you get some water please? She's having an allergic reaction!"

Groggily Haley half opened her eyes, "no no I'm fine, I'm not allergic to anything."

"Relax," he said softly, "it just means they'll definitely bring some water- allergies are dangerous, being drunk doesn't really garner people's sympathy as much."

She buried her face in her hands, "oh god I'm so sorry you have to do this, I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey," he said soothingly, "don't worry, don't even think about it." He picked her up suddenly, aware that he didn't want Luke coming out of that door anytime soon and walking into them or even over them.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"Just somewhere quieter," he felt her flinch again and she seemed suddenly panicky again, "hey hey, I swear you're safe with me ok?"

She clutched her head and opened her eyes slowly, meeting his blue ones. They seemed so sure, so certain that things were ok. She felt safe in his arms, she felt strangely like she could trust him with anything. He laid her out on a sofa gently and touched her forehead.

"You feeling ok?"

"I feel so stupid," she said, feeling her eyes well with tears. She brushed them away quickly, her face getting hot, she suddenly found like she cared what he thought of her. "I'm not normally like this I swear."

He chuckled, "that's what they all say." There was a silence and then she noticed her ankle, the pain seemed to double on sight.

"Oh god, ouch!" He twisted to look at what she was clutching and his eyes widened.

"Wow that is one purple foot." A guy appeared with a glass of water and Nathan took it from him, "thanks man, she needs some ice as well." The guy sighed dramatically and then jogged back down the stairs. Nathan began pushing cushions underneath her foot, moving it with infinite care. She watched him curiously.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked suddenly. He grinned and came back up to crouch by her face.

"It's kind of our little tradition."

"What do you mean?"

"You fell on me earlier."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh that's ok, it was the most graceful fall I've ever seen," he said smiling softly at her. She smiled back. He gazed at her for a second and then looked down at the floor. "So you wanna tell me what happened in there? Or do you want me to pretend I didn't see what room you came out of?"

She sighed and felt her face get hot again, "I thought I wanted something exciting, you know? Someone dangerous or something."

His face darkened, "yeah I know the type."

"But I just wasn't-" she hesitated and then looked up at him, he was watching her, his face carefully blank, she swallowed and shrugged, "I wasn't ready." His face changed dramatically, she could have sworn she saw relief in there.

"Lucas Scott is a jackass, a prime jackass and you deserve a thousand times better."

"How do you know I'm not just as bad as him?" She countered, "I mean, I ended up in that bedroom somehow right?" She was voicing her own fears, had she led him on?

Nathan shook his head fiercely, "yeah but you knew what you wanted and you changed your mind- I'm betting he didn't take it too well."

She smiled ruefully, "no not exactly."

"So there you go- you stuck to your guns, you were braver than most Haley."

She looked up at him and for a second felt something stir inside her. He was insanely good looking, she wondered why he wasn't with a girl of his own. The she remembered something else, "hey you know my name?"

"Yeah you kinda told me earlier."

"Did you tell me yours?"

He swallowed, he was kind of embarrassed about that, "you know I don't think you heard- it's Nathan." He reached forward to shake her hand and as she took it she winced. He dropped her hand quickly, "oh god I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No no," she raised her bright red palm, "battle wound."

He laughed aloud and clapped, "oh I bet he loved that."

"Well I know how to make it count."

"I'm sure you do," he said softly. He was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite read- admiration? Awe? She sat up slowly and as she did so he bent towards;

"How are you feeling now?" He asked softly, his face inches from hers.

"A lot better," she replied shakily.

"I'm glad about that," he said sincerely. He was leaning towards her, she felt her senses tingling. He was so close-

"Hey man here's your ice," the guy reappeared and dumped a bucket of ice beside Nathan.

"Thanks, umm" Nathan leapt up quickly, he walked into the leg of the nearest chair and it clattered over, "oh, I, errr- i'm gonna go get a towel to wrap some ice in- don't go anywhere!"

"I won't," she said smiling softly up at him. His awkwardness vanished as he smiled back and for a second he stood still, as though he was reconsidering coming back down to her, then he nodded and disappeared. She collapsed against the sofa feeling a mixture of happiness and confusion.

A+F

Peyton was leaning against the wall of the house staring up at the sky and trying to count stars. Trying to count the minutes she had before she returned to the party from hell. Haley was nowhere to be seen, Jake was driving her crazy asking her what was wrong every ten seconds and she couldn't drive the cute guy with the fierce blue eyes from her mind. There was suddenly a scraping noise and she looked up to see a window opening and then a boot appear. It was followed by jean clad legs, an expensive looking shirt and a chiselled face with cheekbones that could open mail. Dropping beside her, he straightened up, lit a cigarette and without even looking at her, offered the packet. She took one silently and turned to have him light it. Their eyes met and she felt a bolt of lightning strike down her back. His ice blue eyes seemed equally surprised and intrigued. He put the lighter away in his pocket and she took a step back. As she did so he checked her out in sideways glances- she was sensational. He dropped a hand into his pocket and took a drag before turning to her and leaning against the wall. Her body language matched his, relaxed but almost shaking with interest. Her eyes were amused as they met his and she took a drag slowly. He tilted his head to one side and then grinned. She noticed the half of his face that had been shrouded in darkness was actually bright red and raised a questioning eyebrow. He shrugged and took another drag, twisting away so that she could only see his side profile once more. She attempted to remain nonchalant, she didn't want him to think she was more interested than he was. So instead she too turned and tilted her head back, taking a drag on her cigarette and showing off her long, elegant neck. Casting a side glance he noticed this and chuckled aloud. She turned and raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her face. He was finally about to say something when a figure appeared in the porch light.

"Babe I think I found Hales." Having been momentarily distracted by the figure, Lucas was amazed by the transformation he saw as he looked back down to where the girl was. The cigarette was gone, the look on her face was gone and she was almost gone- walking up the steps quickly. He moved to say something and as he did so she turned back round, taking in his movement and his facial expression and slowly smiled. He smirked and shook his head as she kinked an eyebrow and then moved inside, he knew what that had meant- he had shown his interest first. Damn she was good.

A+F

"Haley!" Peyton had followed Jake up the stairs and felt horrified to see her friend stretched out on a sofa looking a complete mess.

"Peyton?" Haley sat up, "how did you find me?!" She hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm gonna go get the car," Jake said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Peyton was stroking her friend's hair, "when you disappeared I looked for you everywhere- what on earth happened?"

"Oh I can tell you later, but how did you know it was me? I was so worried you'd left!"

"Jake said he heard some guy talking about ice for someone upstairs suffering from an allergic reaction and he went to see if he could help and he saw it was you and he thought he'd better get me first plus he saw you were with some guy and he didn't know if he should pick a fight or wait or but oh my god thank god-" Haley had never heard her friend talk so fast or so much.

"No i'm ok, well I'm not but I'm being well looked after- Peyton I have to tell you some things."

"Well well, if it isn't the girl that hates basketball players!" Nathan had reappeared with a towel and Peyton stood open mouthed.

"You- you know Haley?"

"Oh we go way back," he said grinning, even as he said it however he wished it was true. He wished he knew this girl.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled at him affectionately, "Nathan's just been helping me out."

"Girls," Jake reappeared at the top of the stairs, "the cars out front."

Nathan's face couldn't have looked more disappointed, "you're leaving?"

Peyton smiled, could this guy be more transparent?

"Yeah," Haley tried to stand and he dived forward to help her.

"Here, lean on me," he said softly. Haley breathed in, he smelt clean and of a nice aftershave, not at all like alcohol and bad news. In one movement he suddenly picked her up and carried her easily down the stairs.

"Nathan!"

"Hey it's ok, you weigh like practically nothing."

"Well I doubt that," she said crossly, but secretly feeling a little smug.

Peyton followed in amusement carrying her friend's shoes, Jake's arm over her shoulder.

"Ah my shoe," she bent down to retie her ribbon, "I'll be two secs ok Jake?"

"Sure babe."

Jake disappeared and Peyton sat on the bottom stair feeling ridiculous, she should be happy. Instead she was confused as hell, her boyfriend was perfect, he was more than that. Why then did she jump at every opportunity to flirt with the most dangerous guys?! She stood to leave when a hand stopped her and she looked up in surprise.

"I wouldn't have picked you out for the clean cut type," Chris said teasingly, inclining his head towards Jake's retreating back.

She smirked, ignoring her better sense, "who says i'm sticking with the clean cut type?"

He watched her go smiling, man she was interesting.

Nathan bent to ease Haley gently into the car and then reluctantly withdrew his arms. Her hands were still clasped round his neck and slowly she let go.

"Thank you for everything Nathan," she said softly.

"You're very welcome Haley- Haley what by the way?"

"Haley James," she said smiling, "Haley J."

He grinned, "I'll look you up."

She nodded and met his eyes, "you should. I think meeting you saved my night by a long shot you know."

"I do know," he replied, smiling at her.

Jake appeared and clapped Nathan on the back, "thanks man- hey aren't we playing you guys next week?"

"Yeah you are," Nathan chuckled and glanced at Peyton who was avoiding his eyes, "you're a basketball player then?"

Jake grinned, "yeah, played for my team for forever."

"Interesting," Nathan said nodding and smiling to himself, Peyton stuck her tongue out at him as she got in the car and he chuckled again. He bent back down to Haley, "I'll call you Haley James."

"Ok," she laughed almost to herself as she watched him go, before turning to see her best friend sitting with her arms folded and an expectant look on her face, "ok ok I know- I have a lot to tell you P Sawyer."


	4. Dare You To Speak First

**A/N: Just a note, I suddenly realised basketball season is kinda messed up in this story but humour me- I'm aware this is heading for summer so there wouldn't be technically be games but hey. Oh and Chris has S3 hair and Lucas S2. Nathan obviously has S3 hair- hottest look by far. Sorry this took forever my work is finally catching up with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although I wouldn't ever say no to owning any of the above boys and any of their various haircuts- successful ones or not!**

Haley wiped down her kitchen table and caught sight of the phone. Glaring at it she pushed it underneath a pile of unread magazines and onto the nearest chair. Three days. Three whole days and she still hadn't heard a word from Nathan. She felt stupid for even thinking he would call. It was like thinking Matthew Fox would call her number. God he must have thought she was such a joke, maybe even looked at her as some sort of charity case to take care of for the evening. She had gotten home that night and stared aghast at the state of her face; make up everywhere and her clothes looked disastrous. God no on wonder he hadn't called she thought crossly now, he had been so perfectly groomed next to her. His friends probably called her a scarecrow or something and he'd decided not to ever ever ever call her number, _ever_. To her surprise the phone actually began to ring now and she dived for it fairly ungracefully. She tripped on the nearest chair and fell across the table, "oof, umm hello?!"

"_Hales?"_

Disappointment filled her once more, she'd been doing the same stupid dance with the phone all weekend and had spent the whole of Monday complaining to Peyton about it never being him- she should have known it wasn't going to be him now. "Oh hey Peyt, what's up?"

"_Try to sound even just a smidge excited that your best friend just called Haley James."_

"Yeah well you should know better than to ring- I thought it was him and I got all excited. Man he's a doofus."

Peyton sniggered down the phone.

"What?! What is wrong with the word doofus?!"

"_It's just so old school of you my dear. Anyway, didn't we decide that actually, no digits got passed between you so the boy's an idiot and is at this very moment trying to figure out a way to find you?"_

"How many Haley James' can there be in Tree Hill?!"

"_Honey- he has no idea where you live or what the owner of your house' initials are- I don't think that narrows it down too well. He's just got Haley James to go with. Relax, he'll find you."_

Haley opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, "well that's true." Reluctantly she felt better. She really wanted him to call- but the logical side of her brain kept working over time on reasons why he wouldn't. "So," she put the carton down and nudged the fridge shut, "what's the latest on you and Jake?"

There was a silence down the phone and then Peyton sighed, _"It's just not working out Hales. I mean I love the guy and he's amazing and you know I've tried to make it work but-"_

Haley was shocked at the timing, but not all that surprised. "But he's not Peyton Sawyer material?"

"_No... Well..."_

"Peyton, I'm your best friend. I've been seeing that distant look in your eye whenever you're with him for ages. Plus he just, doesn't have your fire."

"_I don't wanna break his heart Hales."_

"You'd be doing worse if you stayed with him Peyton," she said sternly. "Sure it'll hurt for a while, but he'll get over it. You both will."

"_What if we break up and then- I realise I wanted him all along, and that right now I'm just freaking out?"_

"Peyton- you'd know by now if Jake was the one. You've been with the guy since forever. You're only freaking out cos you haven't been alone in a long time. Just come crash at mine till you're ready to face being properly _alone_ alone."

"_Thanks Hales."_

"Anytime, besides the folks are out of town again. Hey- any particular reason why now?"

There was a silence down the phone then; _"no no, no reason."_

Haley raised her eyebrows, her best friend was a terrible liar. "Alright then girly come over whenever you're ready."

"_Argh. I'll probably be a while at Jake's. I'll be round later whatever though ok?"_

"Sure sure take your time. Good luck Peyt."

"_Thanks. Man I'm so nervous! I'll see you later Hales- and thanks."_

Haley hung up the phone. She felt bad for her friend but she was glad of the company coming- it would keep her occupied. The radio suddenly started playing an old favourite and happily she turned it up, dancing round with her broom.

_I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it  
I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it  
I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning  
Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it _

The song sounded eerily familiar. She wished she was one of those brave girls that could pick up the phone and call him herself but she really wasn't. Besides, her excuse was that she didn't even know his surname to look him up. Maybe if she asked Jake- but then would she even be confident enough to call and say she'd found him herself? She still didn't know if he'd felt the connection she had.

Peyton pulled up outside Haley's several hours later feeling very much worse for wear. Jake had been angry, _so_ angry, and then sad, broken hearted sad. She had started crying then, he hadn't understood.

"_If you're upset why are you doing this Peyton? Please don't do this," he had strode across the room and clung to her arms. "I can't imagine being without you- please!"_

But she had known it was over. If only because as he said those words her own head was thinking- I _can_ live without you. It was awful, terrible, but she knew if she was thinking that; then they weren't meant to be. She needed someone who looked at her and understood in the silence, exactly what she was thinking. Someone who challenged her, worshipped her but at the same time, his whole life wasn't just about her. That pressure to be perfect for Jake was slowly driving her down.

Haley opened the door and her eyes widened, "wow you look like hell."

"Thanks evil one."

"Come on in," Haley added softly, taking her bag.

A+F

Nathan missed his third shot in a row and frustratedly threw his ball across the court. It landed by his brothers feet who looked up grinning. Nathan glared at him darkly, he looked like a blonde devil.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know," Lucas neatly swished the ball through the hoop and sauntered over, "I'm bored."

"Well go pick some girl up or something then- you've never needed the encouragement before."

Lucas sighed; he had had some sort of block all weekend. Every time he went to open his mouth to chat a girl up he saw a mass of blonde curls and a pair of startling green eyes meeting his, and he had to turn away without a word. This, however, was not something he shared with anyone, let alone his brother.

"What about you- Keller mentioned you played the rescuer to some chick I turned down- why aren't _you_ out with _her_ on a fine night like this?"

Nathan scowled, "I'm gonna beat Chris's ass tomorrow. Besides dumbass, you were a complete jerk to her that night. I doubt she ever wants to hear from me again."

Lucas picked the ball up and tossed it through the hoop once more, easily ignoring his brother's jibe, the bruise on his face was still sore. "Does she even know we're related?"

"Nope. And as I doubt I'll ever be able to find her, she won't ever know either. Leave it that way," he added warningly. He moved and snatched the ball from Luke's hands, "don't you have work to be doing or something?"

Lucas chuckled, "nah I got that covered. Some dame in calculus is well into me. Besides, don't you wanna have a little one on one with your big brother? For old times sake?"

Nathan stared at him incredulously. "When did you become such a massive ass Luke? You're right, there was a time when we'd play one on one- but that was before you became someone I don't even recognise! You really hurt that girl on Friday night and you don't even care! What's your problem?!"

Lucas smirked, "I don't have to care. Besides- what's her name got to have you treat her like a damsel in distress for the night- I'm pretty sure she's grateful. And you should be too- you got my seconds- they're always pretty damn good. Although she wasn't exactly willing to put out..."

In a flash Nathan pinned his brother up against the wall of the house, "watch it Luke," he growled, "I'm not above kicking your skinny ass right here right now; and I don't mean through a one on one."

"Jesus Nate- when did you get so uptight?!"

Nathan dropped his brother and he crumpled to the floor. "I'm sick of clearing up your messes Lucas," he said shortly. "No doubt by the weekend that girl from calculus will be crushed and blaming me because you're never at school for her to yell at! And don't even talk to me about Friday night or what happened then- _ever_. The only reason you walked out of that party with just a black eye was because you're my brother."

"She was just a girl Nate."

"Not to me," he retorted angrily.

Lucas jumped up and began to walk back inside, "you've changed Nate. You used to be cool."

"So did you," Nathan replied. He picked the ball up again and tossed it angrily towards the net. It missed.

"Dammit!" His concentration was so off. He needed to be on top form for the game tomorrow and he couldn't get Haley out of his head. He had had no idea how many damn James' there would be in the phone book. Now he was going to her school and he hadn't called. He'd be lucky if she looked at him. She would no doubt have found about his stupid relationship to the idiot she had had the misfortune of meeting on Friday and if she even did look at him it would be like he was dirt. She seemed like a classy act- despite the alcohol- he knew she wouldn't want to be associated with people who knew Lucas Scott. He wished he'd had a chance to explain everything.

A+F

Peyton trailed her bag behind her heavily all the way up the corridor. So far she'd had two awkward run-ins with Jake and both times his tortured eyes had met hers and then looked coldly away. Frankly, she was ready to skip last period and head home to crawl under her duvet and stay there.

"Peyton!" She turned to see Brooke bounding up towards her.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"I'm just checking you'll be at practice straight after class."

"Practice?"

"Yeah for our cheerleading? What else?!" She slipped an arm through Peyton's, "we've got such a big game tonight I want to make sure we're on top form."

Suddenly there was a commotion as a second leader came racing up to Peyton and Brooke, pushing past several tiny sophomores. "Brooke! Bevin fell down outside history today and I think she's sprained her ankle."

"Fallen down?!" Brooke's face was incredulous, "but there aren't any steps outside the history room."

"I know, she said something about her heel breaking."

"I told you all to wear flat shoes today!" Behind her hand Peyton sniggered, they took this all so seriously.

"What are we gonna do? We're one girl short."

"Thank you Casey I can count," Brooke snapped. The door behind them opened suddenly and they all turned to see Haley emerge with her head in The Bell Jar.

Brooke's face broke out into a massive beam, "oh tutor girl!"

Haley looked up startled to see Brooke coming towards and Peyton mouthing 'run' behind her. "Hey- Brooke, what's goin' on?"

"Ok so as you know we have a really important basketball game tonight-"

"I didn't know," Haley cut in dryly, Peyton sniggered.

Brooke continued, "and I've just found out that my klutz of a deputy has like, totally broken her ankle and you know, I was thinking- you weren't too bad at dancing the other night and you would totally fit into our uniform so how about it?"

Haley could tell she didn't like where this conversation was heading, she played dense; "how about what?"

"How about you do me a teeny tiny favour and play a cheerleader for the night?"

"Oh no Brooke!" Haley began moving down the hall but Brooke threw herself in front of Haley.

"Please Haley! Peyton and I can teach you the routine right now," Peyton's face fell and Haley smirked at her.

"Brooke I have class-" Peyton began, silently adding that all she wanted to do was go home.

"This is way more important than some numbers that add together to make x and y!" With that being said Brooke caught both girls hands and dragged them towards the gym, "we have to start right now!"

At five to seven Haley was cursing the existence of Brooke Penelope Davis. She stared at herself in the changing room mirror and tugged at the tiny cheerleading skirt.

"Leave it alone cheer girl," Peyton said grinning, "it kinda suits you."

"You are so evil! Why couldn't you just tell her I have no co-ordination skills!?"

"Cause my day needed brightening."

Haley stuck her tongue out in response and then turned back to the mirror. "Ugh this sucks."

"Relax," Peyton said mildly, tying a shoelace, "what could go wrong? Brooke practically had you do the routine every which way possible- you know it Hales."

"What could go wrong?! I could fall flat on my face? I could trip and knock the whole group down. I could-"

"Gather round girls," Brooke appeared clapping her hands. Gone was the panicky stressed mess from this afternoon and in its place was a glossy, put together captain. She smiled round at them all sweetly. "Ok guys, we are so gonna rock this. And I know we've had a slight mishap," she glanced at Haley and raised her eyebrows and Haley sighed inwardly, shouldn't she overcome with gratitude?! "But we are the best cheerleaders in the state of Carolina so let's do this! Oh-" she paused by the door, "and if we don't do well, I'll personally make sure Tim thinks all of you want him."

The whole group stared at her aghast and she smiled once more, dimples covering the pointed horns sticking out the top of her head Haley thought crossly. She followed her reluctantly and behind her Peyton patted her shoulder.

"Relax Hales, no-one even cares about us. They're all here for the basketball."

"Pfft liar."

"Yeah I know, this sucks." Peyton sighed and scratched her arm nervously, Haley caught her hand and squeezed it.

"How were you and Jake today?"

The doors opened and as she spoke Jake literally jogged past completely blanking Peyton. The blonde looked crushed and then seemed to nod in resignation. "He's not currently speaking to me."

Haley pulled a sympathetic face, "I'm sorry Peyt. Hey- at least it can't get any wor-" her words died as she looked out onto the court and her own dark eyes met a pair of beautiful blue ones looking at her incredulously. "Oh. My. God." She twisted to go back inside and bumped right into Peyton, "sorry sorry," she muttered quickly before diving through the doors.

"Hales?" Peyton followed her quickly, "Haley we're meant to be performing in like twenty seconds Brooke's gonna kill us!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's Nathan!" She hissed, pointing at the door angrily. "He doesn't call and now he's here in my school gymnasium, openly rejecting me and I look like this!"

Peyton's face changed from one of confusion to one of understanding, "ohhh." She thought fast, "but no-one saw you guys. And anyway Haley you don't know that he rejected you! Some guys don't call for weeks!"

"He didn't seem like most guys," she said sulkily. Peyton grabbed her friends arm and began pulling her back through the doors.

"None the less, Brooke Davis needs you to dance and you don't have a choice on that one!"

"No Peyton no!"

A+F

Nathan had spent the entire warm up scanning the crowds for any sign of the elusive Haley James. He'd seen plenty of other girls, none who held his interest for longer than a second. He'd just about given up hope as Brooke Davis soared through the doors of the changing room leading out none other than Haley herself. He'd been so caught off guard by her appearance behind the other cheer leaders that a ball his team mate Josh was throwing at him had hit him squarely on the back of the head. Both of them had stared at each other horrified and then she'd bolted- not exactly how he'd planned their second meeting. There had been going to be a nice dinner... good conversation... Something classy for crying out loud. But no, god saw an opportunity and made sure it was in a packed gymnasium where he'd barely be able to speak to her. Rubbing the back of his head now he moved towards the doors Haley had disappeared back into- finally he had a chance to explain why he hadn't call. He needed her to hear him out- he so badly wanted a shot with her. He prayed it wasn't too late-

"Yo lil' brother," a hand clapped him on the back and every hair on the back of his neck stood up.

He turned to face Lucas and felt his whole world cave in. _**Great.**_ Just what he needed. His jackass brother showing up and mocking him at every chance he got. "Luke."

"You not happy to see me? Me and the boys thought we'd come give you some support."

Nathan began to move away, "you should be out here with me man. If you weren't lazy as hell you would be."

Lucas glared at his brothers retreating back and then turned to survey the audience. Not a hot chick in sight. He clambered up the steps to where his boys were sitting in the back row and then looked down to where the cheerleaders were warming up. Brooke Davis was looking as fine as ever- but her boyfriend was sitting a few rows ahead looking as bored as he himself felt, and he really didn't feel in the mood to start a fight. What he'd really been hoping to see was missing. The tangle of blonde hair, the eyes that challenged him without a single word. She was probably completely disinterested in basketball. It was to his complete surprise and amusement that ten seconds after thinking this a familiar, very welcome vision appeared from the other side of the gym. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit and he could have sworn in that second he'd died and gone to heaven if it wasn't for the appearance of another familiar face being dragged behind the blonde. It wasn't the first time he'd hooked up with friends, hell it _definitely_ wasn't the first time he'd hooked up with cheerleaders. But this one- he didn't want her thinking he was a complete tool. Somehow he wanted her to think he was worthy of a second glance. He was pretty sure if she learnt his name now and knew Haley's story- she'd never look at him twice.

Nathan tossed the ball to the side and nodded at Jake from the far side of the court. Jake inclined his head but seemed to be glowering in his girlfriends general direction. Nathan wondered if they'd had a fight and felt suddenly jealous of Jake that he had had any interaction with these strangely enticing girls. Haley glanced over at him now and he tried to read what her eyes were saying. He could have sworn there was a little bit of happiness in them but then she looked away. Dammit. The only girl in the world he wanted to talk to and somehow without even trying, he'd already blown it. Chris appeared in the gym suddenly. He was pulling at his tee shirt.

"Dude dude, apologies- I ran into some friendly folk in the hallway. Man I _love_ this school!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and then grinned, "no worries man. We haven't started yet."

"Awesome. Go team and all that, ohhh cheerleaders," Chris squeezed his friends shoulder, "I'm gonna sit and I may or may not watch the game."

Peyton had been trying to avoid Jake's burning gaze and as her eyes wondered across the gym she spotted Nathan talking to none other than the guy from the party. He was wearing a Led Zeppelin tee shirt and his floppy hair fell in his eyes as often as he pushed it away. She smiled slightly, she was surprised to realise she was pleased he was here. She glanced away so as not to look strange and her eyes scanned the audience. Her stomach suddenly did a flip flop as she met a pair of crystal blue eyes. He seemed to have been waiting for her to look his way and she realised with another jolt that he'd been watching only her. He looked the same except the bruise on his cheek was pretty much gone. She wondered who he was and who he was here for. His eyes squinted as if to say hello and he bit his lip smiling and then looked away; leaning backwards to say something to one of the guys sitting next to him.

Haley was trying to count to a hundred in French to distract herself from staring too blatantly in Nathan's direction, it was too little effect however. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. She was aware he'd caught her looking and was now trying to do it subtly. It would have almost been fun if she wasn't crushingly aware of his rejection of her. She was suddenly broken from her thoughts as she realised he was jogging right towards her. She held her breath, was he going to speak?


	5. Distractions Across The Room

**A/N: I'm so so sorry this took me so long to update! I promise they'll be quicker from now on! I hope this chapter kind of makes up for it but I promise the next one will be **_**much**_** better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Nathan stopped in front of Haley and looked at her for a second. There was a silence and then finally he smiled nervously, "h-hey."

Haley felt like her whole mouth was as dry as a desert, Nathan was looking at her, actually speaking to her- and she couldn't form a single word. She felt Peyton nudge her hard and she swallowed, "oh umm hey."

"How- how are you?"

"I'm ok," she said quickly, "I mean i'm great- really great. How are you?"

"I'm good," he said nodding. "So you're ok, I mean you're good- you look good I mean."

"Oh thanks," she blushed, "thank you. So do you- look good I mean, you look well, fine. I mean you don't look fine like that you look..." She trailed off, "you look good." Peyton rolled her eyes affectionately at the two of them, they were already _such_ a cute couple.

His face screwed up apologetically, "Look- I'm sorry I didn't call- have you any idea how many James' there are in the phone book?!"

She allowed herself to smile reluctantly, "I didn't realise- but don't sweat it, I get it."

"No, seriously," he met her eye firmly; "I wanted to call."

"You- you did?" She couldn't help smiling again.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I kinda wanted a chance to dance on a table with you- I missed it the first time round."

She blushed fiercely and then said quickly, "that's not normally me you know."

"I know," he said softly, "but I'd kinda like the chance to get to know you anyway- even if you don't normally do table dancing."

Her face reddened even more and she opened her mouth to give a reply when they were interrupted;

"Scott!"

She felt her heart freeze, was Lucas Scott here?! Did they play on the same team? She glanced around quickly, oh god, oh god. Her eyes fell on Nathan who was suddenly looking extremely uncomfortable and was rubbing the back of his neck. She looked at him confused- wait-

The man shouting was coming towards them, he clapped a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Nathan- there'll be time for cheerleaders later, we got ball to play. Get a move on."

It was like a dream, or a nightmare that had been a dream five seconds earlier. She watched in horror as Nathan turned and the bold letters spelling out **Scott** above the number twenty- three stood out in front of her. He twisted back to look at her and saw her face, ashen with shock and disappointment. Was Scott such a common name? It was right? She couldn't convince herself.

Peyton was aware of her friend shaking next to her, but was powerless to help her. Brooke was giving discreet snappy orders and they both had to follow wordlessly. Finally the routine she'd done on autopilot was over and she was able to turn to look at Haley properly as the first quarter got under way.

"What's goin' on Hales?"

Haley shook her head; her face seemed frozen and Peyton reached silently across and squeezed her arm. "Haley?"

"His name is Scott," Haley whispered.

"Scott?" For a second Peyton's pretty face scrunched up in confusion, "I don't-" her eyes fell on Nathan's jersey and her brain clicked, "oh god."

"Times that by a million and you might get where I am," Haley said, suddenly angry, shaking her pom poms with renewed energy. "Come on team! Kick twenty threes ass!"

Glancing over at the brunette Nathan heard her and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or even whether to stop the game and stride over to first, punch his brother and second, to grab Haley and explain everything. He hadn't wanted her to know he was related to that dumbass in the stands because he hadn't wanted her to feel uncomfortable and now he had doubled her humiliation. God how did he act so like his brother completely by accident?!

A+F

Peyton was making deep breathing sounds next to Haley which produced a mixture of muffled laughter and a slightly calmer voice as she cheered their home team on. They were having a surprisingly good night- Jake was playing brilliantly and Nathan seemed to be floundering- producing a lot of frustration with the rest of his own team. She attempted not to think about why Jake's throws had twice as much power behind them and why his face was set with angry concentration. She looked over into the stands now and noticed the blonde at the top of the stands; he was busy having a popcorn battle with the guys he had arrived with. Several of the girls in the row in front had recognised him as being hot and were blatantly flipping their hair every chance they took- it was hugely irritating. She spotted Nathan's friend sitting right down by the team benches and as she looked over she caught his eye and he grinned, inclining his head as though to say hi. She half smiled back, trying to act as casually as possible. Somehow despite the subtlety of the gesture Jake managed to notice.

"Try not to act like you're too broken hearted about us splitting up eight hours ago," he said scowling at her.

"Jake I-"

"Whatever," he muttered, "do what you want. You're not my girlfriend anymore." It was as though saying that re-enforced his annoyance and he half sent Nathan flying as he tackled him to steal the ball and head up the court to score. He turned back to smirk at her as though to say see?

"Yeah take him down!" Haley yelled from beside her, "come on! Push him! Don't be soft! Woo! Score off that fool!"

"Wow," said Brooke excitedly from Peyton's other side, "who'd have thought tutor girl would be a natural! She can dance _and_ cheer- she's a girl after my own heart!"

"Get the ball back you idiot! Take the Ravens out!"

"Nice," Brooke said beaming, Peyton raised his eyebrows in amusement- she was surrounded by violent cheerleaders.

Up in the stands Lucas chuckled as he watched his brother give away another pass. "Yeah twenty three! Oh my brother is on fire tonight!" He raised an eyebrow and his friend Jack threw some popcorn towards the court.

"Ravens you suck!"

Nathan and Jake clashed once more and once again Jake came out with the ball.

"That's right, foul him!" Haley called out. Beside her Peyton was silently dying inside. Every time Jake scored he seemed to turn to her to stick two invisible fingers up whereas whenever she looked up into the stands both guys with the lovely blue eyes would smile at her. She already hated single life.

"Kick his ass!" Haley shouted, waving her pom poms enthusiastically.

Nathan turned, frustrated, as all of the players seemed to be listening to Haley's shouts of encouragement, "could you _not_ ask them to break my back please?!"

"Your team would be better off for it," she said sharply.

His eyes widened incredulously, "would you-" someone caught him off guard and the ball hit him in the back. Scowling he picked it up and tossed it away, turning to look at her once more in confusion.

"What the-"

"Nathan would you pay damn attention?" One of his team mates Damien was jogging towards him looking furious, "what's your problem tonight?!" He shoved at Nathan's chest and for a second Haley felt concerned. Was there about to be a fight?

"Get off me man!"

"Hey hey Nate- leave it!" Another team member grabbed him round the shoulders and pulled him away, "leave it."

"Whatever," Nathan said angrily, he began to jog away and turned back shaking his head at Haley. She rolled her eyes, what- like this was her fault?

A+F

Finally the half time whistle went and ignoring his coaches shouts Nathan jogged towards Haley- who was attempting to make a hasty exit. "Haley wait up!"

"Leave me alone _Scott_," she spat angrily.

"Hey wait a second," he touched her arm and she flinched, pulling away sharply.

"Don't touch me!"

"Haley stop!"

She turned angrily, "am I over-reacting?"

"Wh-what?"

"I mean is it that you're not actually related to one Lucas Scott and that your names are just a co-incidence? And the fact that you two were at the same party was also just a co-incidence?" Her eyes widened, "did you _know_ what he was gonna do?" She glanced around horrified, "oh my god did you set me up?"

"No! No way Haley it wasn't like that!" His own frustration faded as he realised exactly how upset she was.

"So he's not your brother?"

"Well- yeah but-"

"And you know what he's like and what he was up to with me?"

"Yeah but-"

She began moving down the corridor, "there is no but. That's it."

"Haley stop," he stepped firmly in front of her. She moved to step round him and he moved again. She sighed and went to go the other way- he followed her lead. Finally she gave up and placing a hand on her hip she raised an eyebrow.

"You have one minute Nathan."

"Ok listen- I had _no_ idea how much of a jackass Luke was gonna be to you last week I swear. I was not part of any plan of his; I doubt he ever has a plan," he said scoffing. But then his face darkened, "my brother is the bane of my life, he drives me crazy, he lies, he cheats, he ruins other people's lives- I just- I didn't want you to ever associate me with him. _That's_ why I didn't say my name was Scott- would you have wanted to speak to me ever again if I'd told you right after that event with Lucas?"

She looked at the floor, "you should have told me," she said finally.

"I know, I know," he leant against the wall, "I am truly sorry about that." She pulled a face; he was totally winning her over. His eyes met hers sincerely, "I am really sorry I didn't tell you but- man I just- god I hate that he does this."

"Does what?"

He sighed, "somehow he manages to burn down my life before I even know that I want whatever he's burning down. And that really sucks because right now," he paused, "I want you."

She swallowed hard, wow that was good.

"Well-"

"Nathan!" They both glanced round to where Nathan's furious coach was standing at the doors, "get your ass back here so we can talk as a damn team."

"Alright coach! Sorry sorry, I'll be right there." He turned back to Haley, "so what do you think?"

She hesitated, "I-" she looked into his blue eyes and then smiled, "ok- meet me afterwards?"

His face lit up, "really? That's great! Here?"

"Yeah, yeah here's fine," she said smiling back excitedly.

"Cool," he said jogging back down the corridor, "now you can stop encouraging your team to beat the crap out of me?!"

"Maybe!"

She watched him go smiling to herself and twisting her hair. Peyton came out of the changing rooms and kinked an eyebrow, "wow Hales- you could not look more different to how you did thirty seconds ago."

Haley pulled a face, "he is related to the loser boy but I don't think I can care about that right now- I really like him Peyt."

Peyton half smiled, "ok. Just so long as he knows that if he hurts you," she cracked her knuckles and pulled a semi-menacing face before shrugging, "you know."

Haley laughed, "I don't think you could take him honey, but thanks."

Peyton swung an arm over her friend's shoulder, "alrighty happy girl- let's go cheer!"

A+F

Lucas banged on the vending machine and his drink fell out, "man this school is a pile of crap," he muttered, snapping the can open.

Jack grinned, "we could always set it on fire- you know for old times sake."

Lucas chuckled and glanced back into the gym, watching the golden curls on the other side of the court. He realised Jack was watching him curiously; "nah I don't think this place is worth burning," he said quickly.

Jack laughed, "it aint too bad," he gestured to the wall of team photographs, "the cheerleaders are pretty damn fine."

Lucas pushed the door back open, "why look at the photographs when we can watch the real thing?"

In his opinion the girls were the only thing sticking around for in the second half, his brother's game was completely off. Whether it was nerves or just that Nate had become generally a weak ass player he didn't know but his brother definitely sucked.

He jogged down the stands onto the court as the final buzzer rang out, "yo Nate!"

"I don't need comments from you right now Luke."

Lucas dodged in front of him, "Nate- what happened?"

"I just had a bad night, that's all," Nathan brushed him away but Lucas pursued.

"So I can take the mick of awful all that second half was?"

Nathan rounded on him, "what the hell is wrong with you Lucas? We just lost our first game in an entire season and you wanna laugh at that?"

"Jesus Nate I was just saying- humour's the only way to cope with these things!"

Nathan glowered at him, "you already got me in trouble with Haley tonight Lucas- I don't need another reason to kick your ass."

Whitey appeared- his face was like thunder, "get on the bus now Scott."

"Which one of us?" Lucas said jokily.

"Both!"

Both boys turned to stare at him in surprise, Lucas dived after him, "wait coach- me?"

"Your brother sucked so damn much tonight you might as well try and help us out."

"But coach I got banned, I don't even play anymore-"

"You were a great player once Lucas- if you got your ass in gear you might be again."

He stalked towards the exit and Lucas turned incredulously to look at Nathan- he broke out into a grin, "dude did you hear that?! We could be playing together again!"

"Great," Nathan said shortly before turning towards the other teams exit. He'd shaken hands with all the members, smiled politely, congratulated them- attempted to act like a gracious loser when all he really wanted to do was smack a wall. He had no idea what had happened but his team had literally fallen apart. That kid Jake he'd met at the party had been completely on fire all night- he'd definitely been driven by something. Nathan however had been distracted by both his brother and Haley for completely different reasons and yet somehow the same reason. Every time Jake had powered past him he'd seen his brother's smirking face and had failed to catch up. He had watched as Whitey's face got blacker and blacker with anger and Luke's get more and more amused.

A+F

He pushed through the doors now and saw Haley leaning against the lockers. Seeing her suddenly lightened his heart and he smiled as he moved towards her. She pulled a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry you lost- I kinda feel responsible after encouraging the guys to tackle you."

He grinned, "you should."

"I'm sorry!"

"I think you definitely owe me."

She drew on all her years of watching Peyton flirt so well and kinked an eyebrow, "well what were you thinking?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking several hours of your time on Friday."

She reddened, "was that your way of asking me out?"

It was his turn to blush, "ahem, uh, yeah I guess."

"Ok well- since I'm partly responsible for your losing the game."

He grinned, "was that a yes?"

"Yeah- yeah it was." They both stood smiling at each other silently for a second when the doors swung open and Chris appeared.

"Dude that was some baaad playing tonight." He looked Haley up and down, "I'm guessing that's kinda your fault."

She rolled her eyes, "yeah we've already established that and you are?"

"Keller, Chris Keller at your service pretty."

Nathan shoved at his best friend, "she doesn't need hitting on Chris."

His friend shrugged, "my bad- hey you know Whitey looked pretty pissed back there- what's the deal?"

"Long story," Nathan said shrugging; inclining his head slightly at Haley- Chris seemed to understand immediately.

"Well good luck with that. Hey err is blondie around?" He said looking at Haley now.

She smirked, "Blondie? As in my Peyton?"

"Is that her name?" His face lit up, beside him Nathan sniggered and Chris elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ooof, you know I better go," he said pulling a reluctant face, "Whitey's already pissed enough."

Haley's face fell, "oh ok- well," she reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. "Here-" she wrote her number on a scrap of paper and handed it to him, blushing again, "call me?"

He nodded smiling, "yeah I will."

He moved as though to hug her or something and then seemed to rethink it and instead nodded awkwardly before heading down the hall. Haley watched him go happily and then caught Chris's eye- he was smirking at her.

"What?" She said crossly.

He chuckled, "nothing nothing- you two are just awful cute is all."

"Shut up," she said shoving him, "you appear to have a crush on my best friend- I suspect you should be being really polite and sucking up to me."

He was red now and scowled at her, "shut up," he muttered.

Peyton suddenly appeared, "hey Hales are you rea-" she noticed Chris, "oh hey!" A hand automatically went up to her hair to check it and she wondered how bad her make- up was.

"Hi," Chris said shyly, staring at his feet suddenly.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Chris this is Peyton- Peyton this is Chris."

"We've met," Peyton said smiling faintly up at him.

Haley took her friend's hand- she really needed to talk right now, "ok so Keller I'm sure your bus is waiting for you and I need my best friend."

"Hey I drive my own car!" He called after her as she dragged Peyton down the corridor. Peyton turned back to smile at him again.

She mouthed apologetically, "sorry!"

He watched both girls go, amused, "maaaan, this is gonna be fun," he said chuckling.

**So again sorry for the lack of updates- I seriously hope this chapter was ok! I kinda had a S3 LOST moment where I had no idea how to write this chapter but now I know where i'm headed!**


	6. Getting To Know You And Me

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken to update- had a family emergency. But here we go! I love writing bad ass lucas! Do review if you can please! I like to know if the story is going the right way.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know the drill by now, I own nothing!**

Nathan rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was half four and he was still awake. He reached over to his bed side table and grabbed a mini basketball to toss up and down. He felt so agitated about the evening. It had been great to see Haley and he had felt like he was walking on air as he spoke to her. But back on the bus things had been different. Whitey had yelled at the team for a full twenty minutes before waving a hand at them and sitting down- still furious. Luke leant over the back of his brother's seat and grinned, _"man it feels like I'm home again."_ Nathan had shifted away from him and stared out of the window into the darkness. This day should have been great, instead Lucas had managed to suck any of the good stuff right out of it.

He threw back the duvet, frustrated, and slid out of bed- tossing the ball aside. He couldn't believe he had to play with his jackass brother. As if on cue his window was suddenly pushed open and he turned, incredulous, to see one of Luke's jean clad legs appear over the frame.

"Luke!" He pushed the light on and watched as his brother collapsed onto the floor and rolled over laughing. Nathan reached over to touch his shoulder and Lucas looked up in shock.

"Nate? What- what are you doing in my room"

Nathan straightened up, disgusted by the smell of alcohol reeking from him, "are you drunk?"

Lucas sniggered and rolled across the carpet, "maaaybe. I was- I was celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?!"

Lucas dragged himself up onto the bed and raised his hands, "the fact that I now happen to be playing for," he took a pause and then waved his arms high, "the ravens!"

"Again," Nathan added- unimpressed.

Lucas scowled, "don't need to add that do you Nathaniel." He collapsed backwards- missed the main part of the mattress and slipped off the other side, "uh oohhh shit!!" He reappeared holding his head and squinting; his eyes fell on Nathan, "oh oh dude are you ok?"

Despite himself Nathan chuckled, "yeah you fool I'm fine."

He sat down on the floor heavily next to his brother, pulling on a hoodie at the same time. "What are you doing Luke?" He asked softly.

Luke's eyes opened from the slight doze he'd been in and he shrugged, "I guess I'm trying to avoid really thinking about what will happen tom- tomorrow- orrow. I mean what if I turn up in the gym and I'm shit and Whitey chucks me out all over again?"

"Well last time you got chucked off for, you know- just don't do that again."

Lucas nodded and then added quietly, "I guess I'm just scared."

Nathan stared at his brother for a second; he'd never heard him admit anything like that before. He didn't quite know what to say, "ahem, umm, you know, you're- you'll be fine Luke-"

Lucas suddenly snorted and patted his brother on the knee, "I'm screwing with you Nate. Ah ha oh god that was funny- your face!"

Nathan jumped up, "you bastard!"

Lucas rolled into the space Nathan had left, clutching his side laughing, "oh come on that was _so_ funny."

Nathan opened the door, "you're hilarious Lucas. A hoot. Now get out of my room."

"Nate come on! I'm- I'm trynna have a good time. That wasss funny!"

Nathan left the door and strode over to the window; snapping it shut. "Would it kill you to be a decent human being for one second Luke?"

"I thought you'd laugh! Where'syour sense of- of humour gone? Come on Nate, relax! As if Whitey would ever chuck me off the team now- he needs me."

"_We_ don't need you Lucas! We had one off night!"

"Dude you couldn't have sucked any worse."

"We'll still suck if you play for us Luke. You're a freaking nightmare to play with! You're selfish, you're a show off and for god's sake in your last game you-"

"I did what Nate?" Lucas stood up so quickly he had to clutch his head, "ohhhh, woah. Ok." He focused his blue eyes on his brother's almost identical ones and then glared; challenging him. "Well?"

"You know what you did Lucas- you want me to give you a full list?"

For a second Luke's vision blurred and he staggered towards the wardrobe- searching for something to lean on. "Whatever little brother, I don't need one of your righteous self speeches. Just- just give me a break."

"This is my team Lucas, my _brothers_, my life! I have their backs and they have mine. Now we barely coped after what _you_ did last season and I swear to god if you screw us again I will never, _ever_ give you a break again. Ok?"

"Ok, ok! Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Lucas stormed out of the room; tripping on the basketball Nathan had discarded earlier and kicking it angrily away.

Nathan winced as Luke slammed his bedroom door down the corridor and then kicked at the bed clothes on the floor. Dropping back onto the bed he twisted onto his side, fuming. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply; think about something better. Think about Haley. He wandered what she was up to right now.

A+F

Haley had in fact been asleep. She'd gone home with Peyton and they'd discussed Chris and Nathan until they'd run out of things to say. Peyton had lain awake, listening to Haley's deep breathing, and thought about the blonde guy from the gym. She couldn't shake his eyes.

The alarm went at six and Haley jumped up, "ohh man. I was having such a good dream."

From the bed above Peyton smiled sleepily, "about a handsome, tall basketball player?"

Haley blushed despite the fact Peyton couldn't see her, "maybe," she said quickly. She padded through to the bathroom- her mind on default setting as she stepped into the shower and rinsed her hair through.

"Hales?" Peyton banged on the door, "you want coffee?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks Peyt!"

Haley picked a favourite green tee shirt and dark blue jeans from the drawer she kept all her clothes in when she was at Peyton's. For the first time in weeks she actually put mascara on for school and swept her hair up into a bun. Peyton appeared and whistled.

"Damn girl, you cleaned up good. What's all this for?" She gestured towards the outfit with one hand and handed over strong coffee with the other.

"Thanks you're a star- umm, I just thought I'd make an effort to look nice."

Peyton raised her eyebrows and adjusted her own Silverchair tee shirt in the mirror, "you always look nice Hales."

"Pfft, you say that like you're on auto pilot."

"I'll say it a million times if it'll make you believe me."

Haley rolled her eyes and then smiled, "thanks Peyt."

Her friend turned and smiled, "you're welcome." She sighed dramatically, "alright, let's go." She stopped at the door and broke into a mischievous smile, "unless..."

Haley raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "whaaaat?"

"Unless we don't go to class..."

"What?! Are you insane?" Haley stepped round her to head down the stairs and Peyton pulled on her arm.

"Come oooon Hales- it'd be so fun!"

Haley shook her head chuckling, "you're crazy."

"We're seventeen!"

"How about we take one at the weekend?"

Peyton sighed, "fine! But we better go somewhere fun."

"I promise!"

They climbed into the car and Peyton started the engine. It made a valiant effort to go but after three seconds it completely collapsed. Peyton turned and raised her eyebrows at Haley.

"I told you we shouldn't be going to school today; it's a sign."

Haley grinned and shook her head, climbing out, "nah come on- we can get the bus."

"What?!" Peyton jumped out after her, "no Hales we can't!"

Haley began striding down the street, "how come?"

Peyton caught her arm, "Jake gets the bus."

"Peyton! There is more than one bus that goes to school. Besides he might not even be in school today."

The blonde trailed behind her, dragging her bag, "Hales can't we get a cab?"

"I can't believe the lengths you'd go to to avoid confrontation!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I'm not avoiding anything. I just don't want Jake to feel uncomfortable." It didn't sound believable- even to her own ears.

Haley came back to her and linked her arm through Peyton's. "It's normal to want to avoid Peyt, you guys dated for over a year. He was- you know, a lot to you."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "a lot to me?"

"I don't know how to describe it! I mean- you loved him right?"

Peyton nodded silently. Haley squeezed her arm wordlessly and they headed down the road.

A+F

Once in school Peyton and Haley parted ways and Haley headed to the tutor centre; her mind was on her favourite new day dream and she sat down without realising who was opposite her at the table.

"Hey Haley."

She jumped and dropped her bag in surprise, "Jake! What are you doing here?"

"Failing calculus," he said shortly, pushing his latest test across the desk to her. Her brown eyes glanced down the paper in confusion.

"Jake- you're practically top of the class normally, what-"

"I missed a couple of classes last week," his voice was void of emotion and he was staring sulkily out of the window.

She frowned doubtfully, "Jake, are you really here for tutoring?"

"What do you think?! You're the only tutor who's better at calculus than me. I need a favour- please Haley."

"Are you- are you sure I'm the only one available?"

He stood up and packed his bag up, "yeah. If you could fit me in before practice on week days that'd be great- otherwise I'm off the team."

"Jake wait a second- I can't- I need to think-" his eyes suddenly met hers furiously and she fell silent.

"You actually think I wanna be here?"

She felt completely torn, Peyton would so not be happy with her if she did this, but Jake really wouldn't have been asking for help if he wasn't desperate.

"Be back here on Monday at two," she said quietly.

"Thanks," he replied curtly, striding out of the door.

She smiled faintly and then sat back heavily in her chair, what did she tell her best friend now? As she thought her cell began to buzz and she jumped- she'd forgotten she'd had it on. It was a number she didn't recognise.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Haley? It's Nathan_." She didn't need him to clarify who it was; as soon as she heard his voice her heart lurched and was now residing in her stomach.

"Hi!" She pulled at her tee shirt- was it hot in here.

"_I was just checking we're still on for you know-"_ he coughed awkwardly, _"our date."_

She bit her lip smiling, twisting a loose piece of hair round her finger, "yeah I hope so- it's keeping me going right now."

"_Yeah I know the feeling,"_ he said chuckling,

She sighed smiling and resting her chin on her hand, "so how are you?"

"_I've been better- my brother you know? He's driving me crazy."_

She bit her lip, "oh I'm sorry- if it helps I think he's a jerk too."

He laughed; it sent shivers down her spine, _"it really does help. So how's your day so far?"_

"Arrg, not great."

His voice filled with concern, _"how come? It's only nine thirty!"_

"Yeah considering that- shouldn't you be in class?"

"_Nah I had err, a meeting with my coach..."_ He trailed off.

She felt a rush of sympathy, "oh was that about last night?"

"_Hey- we were talking about you Miss James. What's going on with your day?"_

She smiled down the phone, "you know what? It's actually so much better right now- I really don't need to talk about the crappiness that happened before this phone call."

"_If you're sure?"_

"I'm really sure- so what are we doing on our date?"

A+F

Peyton struggled with her jarred locker before class and sighed, punching it hard with her fist, "come on!"

Behind her a hand slammed the top of the locker and it swung open, "thanks," she said twisting to see her saviour- her jaw dropped; it was the guy from the game with the fierce blue eyes. He looked hung over and in need of a shower but somehow it worked for him. She felt at a loss for words. He smiled slowly.

"Hi."

She pushed her hair back and gave him half smile before beginning to walk down the corridor quickly; she couldn't stand still in front of him, "wh-what are you doing here?"

He jogged to catch up with her, shoving his hands in his pockets, "it's a free country isn't it?"

She smirked, "yeah I guess. And of all the places you choose to come for kicks you pick here?"

"Well, you're here."

She stopped outside her English room and turned to him; he hadn't been expecting the halt and almost fell into her. She felt breathless at the near contact. Finally she regained her voice, "I'm here? Do you even know my name?"

He shrugged, "do I need to?"

She rolled her eyes, "that might work on other girls but I'm really not one of them."

He chuckled, "fair enough- what about big gestures?"

"Excuse me?"

"You a fan of big gestures?"

She kinked an eyebrow, "it depends what they are."

He nodded silently, smiling at her with his eyes crinkling at the corners. For a second there was a palpable silence and she couldn't drag her eyes away from his, finally she tipped her head back, "what are you doing here?"

"Felt like skipping school- you feel like joining me?"

"I don't even know you!"

"So?" Casually he leant against the wall and then without warning he suddenly elbowed the fire alarm. The bell began ringing loudly and she covered her ears for a second; her eyes widening incredulously.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Come on!" He called to her as he moved backwards through the filling corridors. She didn't know what to do; she didn't even know this guy but somehow he made her feel more alive than she'd felt in so long.

"Live a little!"

She sighed, watching him smirking at her as he moved away, "fine!" She jogged up the corridor and caught up with him. "Where are we going?"

He held out his hand, "show me the best places to hang out in this quaint little town."

She looked down at his hand, she could see a tattoo on his wrist, he was so different, so intriguing... Finally she took his hand, "do I at least find out your name?"

"It's Luke."

"Peyton," she replied, barely breathing with excitement.

"Nice," he said nodding and leading her out into the car park. He tried not to let on how hard is own heart was thumping, god he was nervous.

A+F

Haley was still on the phone when the bell rang out and she stood up looking round in surprise.

"_Hey- what's all the noise?"_ Nathan's voice had an edge of worry to it.

"Oh it's ok," she said quickly, gathering up her books, "it's the fire bell."

"The what?!"

"No no, it's probably a false alarm." She swung the door open and the noise increased in the corridor, "hey I can't really hear you- can I call you back in like ten minutes?"

To her amazement the sprinklers suddenly came on and she looked up, "oh crap!"

"_What? What? Haley! Haley are you ok?"_

"Yeah, Nathan- I'll call you back!"

"_Haley! Haley!"_ The line cut out and he shook his cell in frustration. He glanced up at the clock; he had nothing 'till eleven, he could get to Tree Hill and back before that right? He jumped up and grabbed his bag. As he was doing so Chris sauntered into the locker room looking bored.

"Dude where you off to?"

"I was- I was on the phone to Haley and then the fire alarm started going off and I thought I'd go-" he blushed suddenly as he realised how dramatic he sounded.

But Chris didn't seem to mind- instead he looked concerned, "at the school? Well did she say if everyone was ok?"

"She said it might be a false alarm but I dunno- I just wanted to check."

"I don't have anything 'till after lunch- you mind if I come?"

Nathan forgot himself for a second and chuckled, "what's at Tree Hill High you wanna check on so badly?"

Chris shoved him in the chest, "shut up dude- you're going over there aren't you?"

"Hey- I have a seriously good reason to go."

"Well maybe I do too!"

Nathan chuckled, "have you guys ever had a conversation."

Chris shrugged and followed him out into the car park, "come on man," he whined, "I really like her."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "fine! But no side seat driving and I choose the radio station!"

Chris jumped on his shoulders, "thank you!"

As they drove through Tree Hill Chris scrunched up his nose, "man it really is tiny here."

Nathan squinted in the sun, "it's not too bad."

He pulled into the car park at the school where five hundred students were standing looking seriously bored. Haley was having a conversation with the guy who'd kicked his ass on the basketball court last night, Jake, he thought it was and she looked seriously hot. She was wearing a tee shirt that really suited her and her hair was pulled back in a nice style with a cute headband thing- he didn't know the proper name. She glanced over and then did a double take.

"Nathan?"

"Hey!" He jogged over to her, "hey I know this seems crazy- but I just wanted to come check you were ok and I'm sorry if I seem over bearing, man this is actually seeming kinda stalker like," he rubbed his forehead as she walked over, man was he sweating like this ten seconds ago? "Look," he said quickly, "I'm normally much more rational and I don't want you to freak out but-"

He was interrupted suddenly by Haley practically jumping on him and kissing him passionately. He was taken by surprise for a moment and then caught up to speed, wrapping his arms round her waist and responding enthusiastically. His hands slipped up to her hair and he realised her hair was wet, he pulled away;

"Are you ok?"

She smiled up at him and nodded, biting her lip, "I'm great- how are you?"

He grinned, leaning down again, "I'm fantastic," he muttered, before bending to kiss her again.

Chris leant against his best friend's car watching the new couple make out and beamed, he was genuinely very happy for Nate, and Haley seemed cool. A flash of blonde hair caught his eye and he looked away disappointed as a second of further scrutiny clarified it was not Peyton. He wondered where she was and if she was ok- no one here seemed to match her distinctive looks. He glanced back over at Nate and chuckled, the guy had finally caught a deserved break.

Haley had no idea what she'd been thinking- she had never in her life initiated a kiss, let alone a first kiss, but this was an extraordinary exception. It was just that one minute they'd been on the phone and then the fire alarm had happened and suddenly he was here- checking on her. He had come purposely to see her- _that_ was romantic as hell. So she was acknowledging the gesture in grand reply and it seemed to be working. As the bell was switched off and soaked students began traipsing back into school Haley and Nathan remained in the car park, arms tightly wrapped around each other, in that moment the only two people in the world.

**Soo, I really hope that was ok, not too mushy but I want big gestures from the Scott brothers- that's what they're best at.**


	7. My Brother's Keeper

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except an awesome 23 hoodie- yay.**

Peyton stepped across the grass and twirled over the painted lines, "here we are."

Lucas whistled as they stepped onto the river court, "niiice. I wish I had a basketball. Do people use this place?"

Peyton shrugged, "I do."

He laughed, "you play basketball?"

"No," she said smirking. She gestured to the beautiful view of the river, "I draw here- the light is amazing any time of day."

He gazed out across the water, "yeah it's cool."

"It's not cool," she said indignantly, "it's beautiful and it's wild and-"

He stopped her suddenly by kissing her and she was taken completely off guard. For a moment she responded and then pulled away, "what was that?"

He shrugged, "is that not what we came here for?"

"What?!" She started laughing and stepped away, "you told me to show you the town so I was!"

"Oh come on! You didn't think I actually wanted to see Tree Hill in all its glory did you?"

"So what are you here for?"

He shrugged again and moved towards her, reaching for her hand, "what do you think?"

She raised her eyebrows in a mix of amusement and growing disappointment, man was this guy all talk? "I'm sorry but when I said before that I wasn't one of those girls? I meant it."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement, "you know I'm kinda realising that now. Why don't we start over," he held out a hand, "I'm Luke."

She looked down at his hand for a second, was she willing to give this guy a chance? Finally she took it, "I'm Peyton."

"You got a house Peyton?"

"Sure."

"You wanna show me it?"

She stared at him incredulously and laughed, "you kidding? What you think I take strangers to my house?"

He laughed, "we're not strangers anymore."

She could feel him getting closer again and she reached up to touch her cheeks. "So what do you wanna do?" She discovered she was breathless.

"I've got a couple of ideas."

---------------A+F---------------

Nathan pulled up outside Peyton's house and jumped out to get the door for Haley. "Thanks," she said taking his offered hand.

"This is Peyton's place then?"

"Yeah, it's basically my surrogate home," she said giggling, "I don't go home a lot and Peyton's been like my sister since we were kids- makes sense."

He nodded and smiled, "it's nice that you two are so close."

She unlocked the door and dropped her bag in the hall. "Yeah it is- she's my best friend and my sister- win win."

She grabbed a towel in the kitchen and began rubbing her hair, "you want a drink?"

He nodded, "some water would be great thanks."

She placed a glass on the counter and then ran the tap to get the water cold. "You and your brother really aren't close then?" She tried not to flinch when she mentioned his brother.

He stared at the counter top and shook his head. She filled the glass and gave it to him. Slowly he took a sip and then sighed. "We were- we used to be really close. Then my dad's ambitions started growing and he started getting successful and Lucas-" he stopped and looked at her, "it gets kinda ugly after my dad became Senator."

She reached out a hand and squeezed his, "I can take ugly."

He smiled quickly, "I don't doubt that," he cleared his throat, "but right now you're soaking and you're gonna get pneumonia if you stay like that."

"Oh!" She looked down quickly, "I hadn't even noticed!" She moved to the kitchen door, "make yourself comfortable- I think Peyton has ESPN- if that's what basketball is on?"

He laughed, "that'll be fine."

He watched her go up the stairs, before she began pulling off her tee shirt and then he looked away quickly. He wandered through to the living room and gazed round. There were big canvases on the walls- one was a dark stormy night view of a river and the other one was of a crowded room with a black silhouette in the middle. A black and white photograph of a beautiful fair haired woman was on the main table in the corner, surrounded by a cluster of other frames- lots of Peyton and a guy that must have been her father and almost as many of them both with Haley and some of just Peyton and Haley. He smiled; they looked like a real family. Lots of picnic shots, the girls in boats, up trees, in Peyton's car giving cheesy thumbs ups for a joke; he felt jealous just looking at them. Any family activities he and his father did were made into a press opportunity, lots of cameras, and his father talking to them instead of him. His mother was never available- and Lucas- well he and Lucas weren't the brothers they used to be. Any photographs of them were taken at parties where he would attempt to smile and Lucas would scow at the photographer and look the other way. Nathan was often incredulous as to how more of the public didn't pick up on Luke's surly behaviour- thankfully photographs of them together were few and far between.

Haley reappeared wringing out her hair and wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a Coldplay tee shirt. He put down the photo of Haley and Peyton at Peyton's eighth birthday celebration guiltily, "sorry I-"

She waved a hand, "no it's fine- although kind of embarrassing- not my best hair era."

He chuckled, "you look great in all of them."

She came over and smiled softly, "well we had a lot of fun when we were kids."

He looked away and out of the window feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry," she began.

"It's cool," he said quickly, "just because I had a crappy childhood doesn't mean you shouldn't talk about yours."

She went and sat down on the sofa, curling her legs underneath herself, "you don't remember anything good about it?"

He shrugged; "sure- when I was just with my brother but that was before-" he stopped.

She frowned, "Nathan-"

"I really don't wanna drag you down with my family stuff Haley."

"You wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't want to talk about it," she said smiling faintly.

He raised his eyebrows and then broke into a smile himself, "well that's true."

"Look, family is family," she said shrugging, "you're not a bad person if you don't always get along with them- Peyton and I fight."

"It's not exactly the same thing in my family," he said quietly.

She bent her elbow and rested her head on her hand, watching him patiently, "try me."

"My dad- when my dad got elected as senator some things started changing. My mom started disappearing from the house- my dad was obviously missing a hell of a lot more and Luke-"

"What happened with Lucas?" Haley asked softly. He couldn't look in her eyes; instead he chose a spot above the television and stared at it.

"He started using," he said in a dead voice, "got pretty heavily into some really bad stuff- meth, heroin. He was high at a game more than once. A year ago he started a fight with the ref and knocked him out, three of us had to pull him away. He was lucky it wasn't a championship game and that my dad was rich enough to buy the ref off. Whitey was so mad he made Lucas sit in his office for hours and just stared at him as he came down. When he was sober he yelled at him for so long- and then-then-Luke went into rehab for almost a year- came out in August last year. God he would just manipulate absolutely everybody to cover for him when he was high, lie to me, my mom, our teachers- Whitey. His girlfriend overdosed and then blamed him- he didn't go and see her once in the hospital but _I_ did. She lives in Chicago now- won't even admit she ever knew him. And I have to acknowledge I know him every single day."

Haley stared at him incredulously, "how did you handle it?"

Nathan shrugged, still staring at the spot above the television. "I just did. I stuck with my basketball- my team were amazing- we dealt with it together after Luke screwed us over." He smiled suddenly, "and I had Chris."

She smiled back, "you had Chris."

"Yeah he got me through pretty much the worst of it. The days when Luke came back off his face and I had to look after him because of course- I couldn't tell my dad. I'd call Chris and he'd come over and we'd sit up together and deal with it- with him." He got caught so many times, buying, dealing, driving under the influence and every time my dad would pull strings so that it wouldn't end up in the papers and so that Luke wouldn't get into trouble. And then every time he would blame me- like I should have kept a better eye on him or somehow I should have cured him myself. He tried to beat it out of him but I kinda realised that wouldn't work," he smiled ruefully. "After the game I- we got into the biggest fight we've ever had and I broke his collarbone.

Haley took his hand and squeezed it, "Nathan you can stop-"

"The hospital stay meant he was clean for a while and then he went on to rehab. So- so I guess in a weird way breaking his collarbone was the best thing I ever did for him."

"I think I agree with you," she said softly.

He scoffed, "I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't," she said firmly, "you probably saved his life Nathan."

"Maybe, maybe I did back then but now, now he's drinking again and smoking and god knows what else."

"You can't always be his saviour Nathan- he has to learn to stand on his own two feet."

"Lucas has two left feet, he can barely stand straight."

"Nathan that doesn't mean you have to be a prop for him."

He chuckled, "you're a little bit biased when it comes to my brother."

She scowled and tucked her feet up under her, "I can still be partial! Besides, I'd say I was more biased because I don't think you should be your brother's keeper- you shouldn't feel tied down!"

"It's been this way my entire life Hales- he's my big brother but most of the time I feel like I'm responsible for him."

She was looking at him strangely; he pulled away, "what?"

"Nothing," she smiled quickly and then met his eyes, "its nothing- you were saying?"

"That's pretty much everything," he said grinning ruefully. "You don't need a full list of the Scott family crimes- I haven't even taken you on a first date yet!"

She laughed, "there aren't any rules on this stuff!"

"No I know- I just-" he caught her hand, "I don't wanna drive you away before I've even had a chance to impress you with my brilliant dating skills."

"Oh well if that's true then lord have mercy!"

"I know, but seriously, my brother already did a pretty damn good job freaking you out once- I don't want it to happen again."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," she said smiling at him softly.

He smiled and touched her cheek, "I'm glad to hear it. Man some date I am," he said laughing.

"I kinda like the horrifying revelations thing on the first date."

"Then I'm definitely your man!" He was leaning towards her and she was closing her eyes when there was a slam as the front door hit the wall and a pair of figures appeared. Both Haley and Nathan jumped up and the figures broke apart as Peyton realised they had company.

"Oh- Hales! I'm sorry I didn't realise- Nathan? Well hello!" She stumbled slightly and the blonde haired figure caught her arm before turning and meeting Haley's eyes.

Haley could almost feel her heart stop in surprise, Peyton and Lucas?! How-

"Hales this is Luke-" Peyton gestured to him and then stopped as she looked at her best friend, "Hales?"

Nathan's face was furious and he stepped forward, "what are you doing here?

"Oh you two know each other?" Peyton pushed her hair back feeling like she'd missed twelve steps, why was Haley staring at Luke with an ashen face?

"Relax Nate- we're all cool here."

Peyton looked up at Lucas in confusion, "what- you two-"

"You haven't told her anything?" Nathan said incredulously, "how do you two even know each other Lucas?"

Peyton's head snapped up, "Lucas? Luke as in _Lucas_?" Her head was spinning.

Lucas shrugged casually, "what does that matter?"

"I- I know a Lucas-"

"So?" She might have hit him if she didn't feel so light headed. The name- why did it matter? What? She glanced between them and then over to Nathan. Oh god- Lucas, _Lucas Scott_.

Nathan moved towards the front door, stepping directly in front of his brother for a second, "can we have a minute girls?"

Peyton glanced at Nathan, her mouth was dry, "ok," she moved into the living room and caught Haley's hand, "are you ok?" She whispered quickly. Haley shook her head staring at the two brothers- she knew Nathan had been feeling riled up talking about Lucas- and- she could feel something about to happen.

----------------------A+F------------------

Nathan and Lucas moved down the steps, Nathan feeling the tension boiling up inside. "What the hell are you doing here Lucas?"

"Nate- come on- she's hot- I saw her last week at the game so I figured I'd come check her out."

"That's not exactly the explanation I needed," he folded his arms and stared up at the house- he couldn't look at Lucas.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Did you know that they were friends?"

"What?"

"Haley and Peyton- did you know they were friends?"

"I dunno- maybe. I don't keep tabs on all the girls interested in me Nate."

"I swear to god Lucas if you're screwing with Haley through Peyton or even if you're just screwing with Peyton- I'll hurt you."

Lucas suddenly took several steps forward and his face was inches from Nathans. "Is that a threat?"

"Are you serious? You bet your ass it is- these girls don't deserve you- you don't deserve anyone!"

There was a resounding crack as Lucas punched his brother in the face and Nathan fell to the floor. Before Lucas could catch his breath Nathan had tackled him and they were both on the floor. Peyton and Haley had been about to explain to each other what the hell was going on when they heard the shouts and rushed outside.

"Nathan stop it!"

A passer- by was standing watching and Haley shouted at him, "hey can't you stop them?!" He stared at her wordlessly and then shrugged and got his camera phone out. She sighed and ran out on to the lawn, "Peyton!" Haley shouted desperately, "help me!"

"I don't want to touch him!"

Haley rolled her eyes and began pulling at a shoulder she thought was Nathan's. "Nathan come on!" While she was tugging a car pulled up outside the house and to her shock several men dressed in black (a total cliché she would think later) and began pulling the boys apart.

"Get off me," Lucas yelled. Haley felt the wind knocked out of her as someone pushed away brusquely.

"Go back inside the house Haley," Nathan said hoarsely as he was pulled away. Lucas kicked out at his brother as they carried towards the car and caught his side and he bent double.

Haley ignored him and ran alongside him, "Nathan? Nathan are you ok?"

"Ma'am please step away."

"Nathan!"

Peyton pulled on her shoulders, "come on, let's go inside."

The boys were pushed into the car and Haley watched in amazement as it drove off as quickly as it had arrived.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked breathlessly, "your Lucas?"

"He's not my Lucas," Haley said quickly, "but yeah."

"How did I not get that?!"

"He's a good liar," she said sadly.

-------------------A+F-----------------

A newspaper dropped in front of two bruised faces and spilt Nathan's cereal across the table.

"You're both disgraces to my name."

Nathan scowled and touched his glued shut eye but stayed silent. Lucas rose to the bait, "I don't want your name anyway."

Dan hit him on the back of the head, "you aren't to speak for at least a week Lucas."

"I didn't start the fight! And what moron takes a photograph of two kids fighting on a lawn?!"

"A moron that made a hell of a lot of money from the only paper I can't pay a lot of money to keep quiet about you two idiots!" Dan picked up the paper and thrust it in his oldest son's face, "you got any idea what this will to for my next campaign?"

"Oh so that's what this is about- you?"

"I am under a lot of stress Lucas! You and your brother are pushing me over the edge here and I've just about had it!"

"You've been waiting for an excuse to kick me out of the house for years _Dan_- why not take it?"

Dan placed his hands on the table and leant his face close to Luke's, "I'm your father Lucas, that's why."

"You sure about that?"

Opposite them Nathan winced, why did he _always_ have to have the last word?!

Dan straightened up suddenly, "you two are both grounded until further notice. Nothing except school and basketball- that is, if you can still move both your hands?"

Nathan stretched his bruised fingers out and winced but managed to make a fist and then stretch again.

"Good," Dan said shortly, "at least you haven't completely shot your future to hell. You should know better Nathan, you know what's at stake."

Nathan opened his mouth suddenly and was about to angrily retort that he was always the one expected to know best but sensibly closed it again.

"How am I supposed to start running for governor in three months if I can't keep my sons under control?"

Lucas stood up, swigging from the milk carton and shrugged, "I dunno but I'd stop referring to us as your sons and start just referring to your son and that other one that had an unfortunate accident and disappeared at seventeen- that might help."

A muscle in Dan's cheek twitched and he slammed the glass he was drinking from down on the counter. The orange juice in it overflowed and spilt over the table.

"Woah careful Dan- the staff might smell the booze."

There was a silence and then slowly Dan picked up the glass and suddenly threw it against the wall. It exploded with a dramatic crash and Nathan covered his head.

"Dad what are you doing?!"

A member of the kitchen staff came running in, "sir is everything alright?"

Dan immediately switched on his most apologetic face, "gosh I'm so sorry- I swung my arm round and caught my son's glass and well- you can see what happened!"

"It's no problem sir, I'll clean it right up."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Dan's smile vanished as he turned back to his son's, one smirking and one trying to wipe up the table, "stay in the damn house today."

"Wait dad I have a- a thing tonight!" Nathan stood up horrified, "you can't-"

"I just did Nathan- learn to deal with the consequences of your actions!" He snapped at his son before marching out of the dining room.

He stalked past Deb who was making her way down the stairs and she stumbled. Nathan moved up the corridor to help her. "What happened here?"

He shrugged, "Lucas and Dad."

She sighed and patted his cheek, "maybe it'll be over soon."

"I'd really like to believe you mom."

He left her to go and sit with his brooding older brother and climbed the stairs to his room. Sighing loudly he collapsed on the bed and reached for his phone. He winced as he applied pressure to a bruise across his cheek, Whitey would be so pissed to find out he and Lucas had been fighting. He dialled a number and listened with rising disappointment to the ringing, come on he thought sadly, please answer.

"_Hey this is Haley J, you know what to do."_

"Haley- hey, it's uhh Nathan. Look- I'm really sorry about yesterday- no doubt you have a million questions and I wish I could answer them but... Look my dad's pissed and I can't really go anywhere right now- if you've seen the papers you'll know why. I'm just really sorry that happened outside yours and Peyton's place- it wasn't fair... Look I'm sorry I got you dragged into this- I really wanted to see you tonight but err, my dad has other plans. I'm really sorry and I would really, really like to see you when I get out from house arrest, ah ha I'm joking- it's not exactly an arrest. Uhh anyway, that probably wasn't funny so, please call me and give me some pointers on what is and isn't funny. You know- dating tips came yesterday, jokes can be today... Ok, I guess I better go, call me."

He dropped his cell down the side of the bed and left it there, staring up at the ceiling. Fighting in Peyton and Haley's back yard, a brother that appeared to be seducing Haley's best friend for kicks, photographs in the paper of a horrified looking Haley as Lucas and Nathan were pulled apart in the foreground- yeah he was definitely a catch. He doubted she'd ever call his number again.


	8. We're Not All The Same Underneath

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but I swear if I did I certainly wouldn't be letting the best thing about One Tree Hill leave (Peyton Sawyer/Hilarie Burton just in case anybody missed which character I'm seriously obsessed with.)**

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took ages to update! New update coming within the week I promise! This chapter is more set up, but I hope it's not too filler like!**

Nathan stared up at his bedroom ceiling listlessly. He lifted up his cell to check it was on and had signal and then dropped it back on the side table with a sigh. _Damn it_.

"Lover girl still not called you back then?" Lucas was leaning casually in the door frame, somehow managing to make his black eye look like he'd done it on purpose to be cool and was smirking at his brother.

Nathan scowled, he so didn't need this now, "didn't dad expressly imply you weren't to speak for at least a week Luke?"

Lucas shrugged and sauntered into the room, "you're the only one that listens to him anymore little brother- even mom's got the sense to be sauced before she has a conversation with him."

"Lucas! I already gave you a black eye this week- don't make me add anything else that might screw up your pretty little face."

"Oh so now you have a back bone? How come you never stand up to dad like that?"

"Because-" Nathan almost retorted and then bit his tongue- he wouldn't play this game with his brother again. He sat up and fixed Lucas with a firm gaze, "I don't need to explain myself to you Luke. I do, on the other hand, have to explain myself _and_ you for that matter, to Haley and Peyton. I doubt she'll ever want to speak to me again and I have you to thank for that."

"Dude relax- she was never gonna sleep with you anyway- I did you a favour."

"What?!"

"I saved you at least a month of being teased until she finally gives you some line like; 'I'm waiting till I get married' and you end up back at square one."

Nathan spoke through grinding teeth, "believe it or not Lucas, not everything revolves around sex."

"Umm it does when you're our age Nate- it's not like you'll be wanting to marry her," he shrugged easily, "so what else would you be doing?"

"I don't know- maybe talking? Hanging out, spending time together, that kind of _irrelevant_ stuff."

"Jesus, you actually like this girl!"

"I'm not you Lucas! I don't mess girls around and I don't show interest when I'm not feeling it. Of course I like her! And you just _had_ to get in there and mess it up."

Luke chuckled, "you went after my seconds Nate- don't forget that- I don't care what happens to them."

"How did you get like this Lucas? You are so cavalier- so cold!"

Lucas' widened his eyes incredulously, "what is wrong with you man?! You're seventeen years old! When did you turn forty and forget you actually have a life?"

"Hey- I live my life the way I want to live it- which is more than I can say for you right?"

"Excuse me? I live every day like it's my last Nate- I seize the day."

"No you don't Lucas- you _run_ from the day. You haven't made a real connection since-"

"Don't even say her name!" Suddenly Lucas was a lot closer to his brother and Nathan raised his eyebrows at his reaction.

"Wow, so you do care, _really_ deep down."

Lucas backed away and shrugged, "nope, I just don't see why we have to talk about her."

Nathan snorted, "come on Lucas, you think you're actually kidding anybody with the James Dean act? You're scared as hell to live your life. You screwed up and now you're too afraid-"

"Shut up Nathan," for the first time the conversation was suddenly tense, Lucas' mocking smile had disappeared and Nathan was finally venting.

"You're a _coward_ Lucas. You're so afraid that you actually might fall for someone and maybe, just maybe, she might love you too and then you'd actually be responsible for someone else for once in your life. And hell wouldn't that be a problem?!"

"Shut the hell up or I swear to god Nate-"

"Or what?" Nathan stood up quickly and met his brother's eyes, holding them firmly. Lucas was silent and Nathan raised his eyebrows, "what, for the first time in your life you have no words? You don't have some witty, 'check it out I'm Lucas Scott and look what I can do better than you' comment?"

He knew he was pushing it but he was so sick of Lucas mocking him. "You can't even look after yourself let alone someone else. God you're pathetic!" He knew the punch was coming before Lucas had even swung and he ducked easily. He continued, almost dancing round his brother; "you couldn't even bare to tell Peyton who you really were because you knew deep down you'd already screwed up any real chance you had with her. You knew she was friends with Haley and you knew how she'd react because unlike you- she has a conscience!" This time he wasn't quick enough- Luke could still pull a punch when he needed to and this one sent Nathan flying across the bed.

"Go to hell Nathan!"

Nathan rolled off the other side and raised his eyebrows, touching his cheek briefly, "wow, that's your response? The only way you know how to shut me up is to hit me? Well come on then," he moved round the bed and pushed Lucas in the chest, "do it again-"

"Get off me man," Lucas batted his arms away, "get off!"

Nathan pushed again, "no come on- you can hit me- I mean you could all those times I wasn't asking for it right? All those times you were high or coming down from a high- you could hit me then, why not now?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to hit you!"

"Well maybe I want to hit you," Nathan said angrily, he was gripping his brother's tee shirt tightly and had him against the wall, "but I won't. I know how to control myself. God Lucas, you're so selfish! You only ever think about yourself."

"It's how you survive Nathan."

Nathan shoved him hard against the wall and Lucas winced, "there's more than one way to survive Lucas."

The door suddenly opened and Dan's furious face appeared, "just what the _hell_ is going on in here?"

Nathan dropped Lucas quickly and Lucas crumpled onto the floor, "like father like son eh Dan?" He muttered, clutching his chest.

Dan pushed the door wide, "Nathan get out here now." Slowly the taller of the Scott boys walked onto the landing and rubbed his seriously bruised face. Two fights in two days; his father was not going to be happy. Dan glanced back at his oldest son and inclined his head, "don't you have a room of your own to be in Lucas? Get in there and stay there."

Lucas got up off the floor and pushed past his father before jogging down the stairs, "Lucas get back here!"

In response Lucas waved his middle finger over his shoulder and Nathan buried his head in his hands, man this kid was an absolute masochist.

"Lucas if you don't come back up these stairs now I'll put you on complete house arrest."

"Oh no!!"

"Damn it I swear to god Lucas-"

Lucas swung round on the stairs and stared at his father, "so for the first time in the history of time you actually care where I'm going?! We _must_ have company Dan- shall I go say hi?"

Dan thundered down the stairs and grabbed his son by the back of the neck, "you'll go to your room Lucas- or there will be consequences so severe even you will be sorry."

"Jesus," Lucas said incredulously, "what is it with the Scotts and dealing with their issues through violence?" Lucas shoved Dan's hand away and stormed back up the stairs and past Nathan. There was a slam and the sound of a lock turning as he made it down the corridor and into his room.

Red in the face Dan adjusted his tie and then nodded at Nathan, "you need to get changed- we're entertaining guests and one of them is your age. I don't need to remind you that you need to be on your best behaviour. This is the present Governor of North Carolina and I want to keep her happy." He turned and began to make his way downstairs and then at the last second glanced back at Nathan, "and for god's sake don't mention your brother or the news."

"You think I'm an idiot?" Nathan muttered to himself as he retreated into his own room, god he couldn't believe how badly this week was ending.

He glanced down at his cell out of habit and realised with a start there were three missed calls. Oh crap, they were all from Haley. He had missed them all because he'd felt the need to hit Lucas, damn his brother!

----------------A+F---------------

Haley hung up her own cell disappointedly and looked up as Peyton came into the room yawning. "What you doing there Haley J?"

Haley raised her phone, "ah I was just trying Nathan again."

"Oh my god, give me that phone! I swear it has been glued to the side of your face since you woke up!" Peyton snatched Haley's cell from her hands and flicked it off before dropping it on the counter, "think about something else girl- or your head will actually explode."

Haley smiled faintly, "well I wouldn't want that."

There was a thud in the hall and Peyton leapt up, "post- I'll be right back. Hey be a doll and put some coffee on will you?"

"Mmhmm," Haley responded and gazed over at her phone despondently. She'd got Nathan's message and had tried and failed to call him over a dozen times. The whole situation frustrated her. Nathan was perfect; his family was not. She could handle unconventional- hell she and Peyton were the poster girls for it, but this- she didn't know whether Nathan needed complications like this right now. He'd sounded so messed up on the phone. His message had been cute but she could hear the stress in his voice... She got up agitated and switched the kettle on. She pulled a face and turned away, god would it stop looking at her already?! She wondered if it might be better if she just let it all go but half the trouble was that she already felt like she knew him so well. She was already _so_ attached. Man that kiss alone had sent fireworks up and down her spine, let alone a few lame tingles. And he was honest, he had integrity, he was intelligent, he was damn fine-

Peyton reappeared, her face a strange colour, "what?" Haley moved forward, "you ok Peyt?"

Peyton shoved the post down the side of one of the kitchen chairs and smiled at her quickly, moving to get mugs out, "everything's fine Hales."

Haley raised an eyebrow and moved towards the chair, "what?"

"No Hales- it's nothing! Seriously- there's no post for you, it's something else-"

"Then why don't you just tell me?! Come on- you know I hate not knowing things."

Peyton pulled a face and then reluctantly disappeared back into the hall, "don't say I didn't warn you Hales."

Haley bit her lip, "what is it? Is it a court order for people fighting on your lawn? Disturbance of the peace?" She joked weakly- Peyton didn't laugh and Haley bit her lip, now she was worried. "Come on, what is it?"

Peyton came back through holding up the Saturday newspaper and Haley's mouth fell open. "Oh my _god_! Oh god oh god, that's me!"

"I think you look very nice Hales."

Haley snatched the paper from her best friend's hands and pulled it closer so that it was inches from her nose, "I look horrific! I'm basically wearing pjs and what the hell is with my hair?! And oh god my face! I'm mid shout and I look horrendous!" She looked up at Peyton in horror, "is this what I look like really?!"

"Are you mad? Of course not! It's a photograph taken on a stupid cell phone- it's blurry and you can hardly tell it's you."

"I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school."

"Well if it helps we only have like, weeks left."

Haley shot her a look and Peyton raised her hands chuckling, "ok not helpful. But actually I'd say this will make you very popular- two boys fighting over you- two boys who are in fact mini celebrities fighting over you. Doesn't get much better than that."

Haley snorted, "speak for yourself. I could have just as happily spent the afternoon talking to Nathan-not pulling his angry butt off his equally angry brother."

Peyton pulled a face, "yeah again, very sorry about that."

Haley touched her arm, dropping the paper on the floor and stepping on it purposefully, "you didn't know Peyt." She lifted the kettle up and began to pour and Peyton followed her.

"Yeah but still- I feel like somehow I should have done! He was just so damn cute at that party..."

Haley almost dropped the kettle in surprise, "you spoke to him at that stupid party?!"

"What? No no! I swear I had no idea who he was or anything- he just shimmied down a drain pipe and gave me a cig- I mean a umm, a drink..." Haley shot her a look and Peyton grinned guiltily. "Look honestly we stood in silence while Jake was looking for you inside. I was outside looking for you..." She trailed off and Haley raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"You were looking for me in the front garden?"

"Yes! Well ok I was trying to escape from Jake," she paused, "oh god I'm a terrible person!"

Haley chuckled, "yes- you are. But I forgive you."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "well thanks! But that's not the point Hales- I swear- I thought he was some random and if I had known- I'd have kicked his ass."

"I know Peyton- stop worrying- I know."

"I swear if I ever see him again..." She trailed off, clutching her mug tightly.

Fearing for its safety Haley removed it from her hands and placed it on the table, "I thought you liked Nathan's friend anyway, what happened there?"

Peyton's face fell even further, "oh Chris? He never called."

"Did you give him your number?!"

Peyton pouted, "somehow you expected Nathan to look you up- why shouldn't I expect the same of Chris?!"

Haley chuckled, "yeah but it really didn't work out for me, waiting around for Nathan- why don't you go see if he's around town today- _or_ I could call Nathan and ask-"

"No! No more calling Nathan! He will call you Hales."

She felt doubtful, "I'm a lot of drama for a guy with a whole lot of other stuff going on already Peyt. I mean what if he can't get past this Lucas thing- I'm gonna be a constant reminder his brother's an ass."

"Honey- I'm sure from what you've said, Nathan already knew his brother was an ass- one tryst with you isn't suddenly going to be shining a light on that fact. Will you relax? He called _you_- you've called him back- that's all you need to do right now."

Haley snatched up her phone suddenly, "maybe I'll leave him a message."

Peyton chuckled and rolled her eyes, "if it'll make you stop worrying- knock yourself out."

Haley sighed in frustration, "it's off- what if he tried to call me while I had it turned off? What if he's in really big trouble for last night?"

Peyton frowned sympathetically, "then I guess he'll call again when he can Hales."

"Doesn't seem good enough," she said crossly, casting her phone aside and glaring down at the paper once more darkly.

Peyton rolled her eyes and picked it up off the floor, dusting it off, "ohh there's an open mic night at Tric tonight- we should go! You should totally sing in it Hales!"

Haley nearly choked on her coffee, "ah ha are you kidding?

"Come on- we should at least go check it out."

"I don't know- I'm supposed to have plans with Nathan..." She sighed, "if he ever calls."

"He'll call!"

----------------------A+F----------------------

Nathan groaned inwardly as he jogged down the stairs, he hated entertaining these kind of guests. Somehow it always fell to him to look after the kids and there was always something a little bit odd or insane about them- something about politics and kids not mixing he figured. He pushed open the first living room door-

"Ahh here he is now," his father was in great host mode; smiling and smarmy, "Governor Summers, this is my youngest Nathan."

Nathan reached over and shook the hand of the woman he'd heard so much about over the last few months, "hello- it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too young man- your father's always talking about you." Nathan almost snorted, yeah right.

"He does?"

"Oh yes- high hopes for you sir- and this," she gestured behind her, "is my daughter Rachel."

Nathan glanced to her right and reached out a hand, "hello."

"Hi," her voice was shaky and quiet. She had lots of red hair pulled back into a plait and was wearing a blue version of her mother's grey twin set. Her eyes were blank and her hand shake was limp, he almost cringed but managed to control himself. It was weird- she was naturally extremely pretty but it looked like she went out of her way to look demure and mousey. She smiled vaguely at him, "my mom says you're in to basketball." Her voice was wispy and he shivered slightly, _weird_.

"Uh- yeah," he smiled weakly back, "do you play sport?"

"No- I have asthma."

"Oh..."

"Nathan- why don't you give Rachel here the tour whilst the Governor and I talk some business," Dan suggested, he was already moving out the room and Nathan shot him a horrified look, Dan's eyes flashed in warning and Nathan grimaced.

"Sure thing- ahem this way Rachel," he led her up the stairs and into the main dining room. "So what do yo udo insetad of sports?"

She shrugged, "nothing much."

"Umm ok. So this is always the favourite room with our guests." Rachel twirled round examining it uninterestedly.

"It was designed by William Lock-"

"Yeah yeah that's great," she said suddenly, "is there somewhere I can change?"

He blinked uncertainly, "excuse me?"

She was already striding down the corridor, pulling out her plait, "I need to change somewhere and then get the hell out of here." Her voice was different- stronger and any sort of limp like walk was replaced by a confident stride. She pushed open the nearest door and stopped in the entrance, "so this is where they keep the evil twin huh?"

Lucas had been lying on his bed watching a dvd and he sat up in surprise, cocking an eyebrow, "you don't knock?" His room was in complete darkness but Rachel took in several posters- she recognised Jimmy Eat World and a poster of The Godfather. The walls were black, as was the duvet and the curtains.

"You don't get much action do you Scott junior?"

He raised his eyebrows, "you'd be surprised trust me. And you are?"

Rachel moved towards the window without explanation, kicking off her skirt revealing a black pair of shorts and as she dropped the cardigan a red halter neck top. Lucas whistled, "nicely done."

She turned and flashed him a smile, "thanks. I'm Rachel."

"Lucas."

"Yeah i figured that out seeing as I already met Nathan."

Lucas chuckled, "touche."

"I'm sorry," Nathan said quickly appearing at the door, "did I miss something?"

Rachel was clambering onto the window ledge and she turned back to face them, "my mom and your dad are sleeping together- they'll be busy all afternoon and I intend to have a good time while I can- I don't get the chance much." She swung a long slender leg over the ledge, "you guys know any decent bars that open early?"

Nathan felt like his head was spinning, "what?"

"Uh huh- well you know- it's the power thing." She shrugged breezily, "they get off on their own power highs. So- the bars?"

Lucas snorted, "here?" He looked surprisingly ok and Nathan wondered briefly he'd already known.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "well let's at least go for a drive!"

"Wait," Nathan dived forward, "Rachel- won't people know who you are?"

She scoffed and pulled her hair back, "you think you'd recognise me when I look like this?" She pulled a demure face and spoke in the wispy voice that gave him the creeps again, "hello- i'm Rachel, mouse by nature..."

Nathan shrugged, "maybe- I don't know."

She smirked, "see," and then slid her other leg round him and rested on the edge of the window, "look gorgeous, no bar guy cares who you are if you're buying from him and suggesting there's maybe the slightest possibility you're going home with him. Now are you guys in or out?"

"In!" Lucas said happily, heading towards her.

She beamed, "great- gorgeous?"

Nathan shook his head, "you guys are crazy- we're grounded Lucas."

Lucas pulled on his brother's arm suddenly, "do something spontaneous for once in your life Nathan." And with that he jumped over the edge and landed below.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "wow- your brother is _hot_!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "what else is new?"

She smirked, "don't get jealous, you're by far more my type. Come on pretty boy- let's go have some fun."

"Wait Rachel what about your asthma?"

She shrugged and laughed, "I made that up years ago to get off gym- slept with some med student to get him to confirm it for me; easy." That being said she winked at him and then jumped and landed lightly beside Lucas, who then helped her up.

Nathan watched her incredulously and then glanced dubiously back into Luke's room. He was crazy to even think about doing this but he really didn't want to stay home wondering what Haley was doing instead of calling him. And was this true about his father? It made him angry just thinking about it- maybe he should confront him-

"Nate come on! Live a little!"

He sighed and then ungracefully climbed over the window, "oh to hell with it," he muttered. As he did so his cell fell out of his pocket and lay, forgotten on the floor by the window. The three of them clambered over the fencing round the house and practically ran down the street- breathing in the brief moment of freedom.

**So I know no Naley interaction in this chapter but I promise there's going to be LOTS in the next chapter plus lots of drama and Rachel! Hehe, I hope you guys thought her introduction was ok! Reviews are love!**


	9. Make It Clear

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry this update took me sooo long, I feel really bad and I promise it won't happen again- as ever reviews are love, even if they're just to tell me off for taking forever to update (Al- again, very sorry!) Lots of love and thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything, season 6 would have been verrrry different if I did- first off Naley would have more than ten seconds on screen together.**

Nathan opened his eyes slowly and squinted in the light of day, ohhh so not a good idea. He tried to sit up and felt his head spinning, clutching his forehead with one hand he fumbled about with the other and there was a groan as he connected with a face.

"Duuude!"

He rolled over and his eyes widened in surprise as he realised he and his brother were collapsed on the floor of Luke's bedroom and he'd somehow managed to smack Lucas across the face in his attempt to get up.

"I thought you got all the beating me up crap out of your system already," Lucas moaned as he sat up, rubbing the side of his face.

Nathan chuckled, "sorry man," then regretted smiling and clutched his head again, "oh man how much did we drink?!"

"I still can't get over the fact you actually drank," Lucas's face lit up as he stood, "it was like seeing a different Nathan- I swear to god I didn't recognise you."

"Oh no don't say that- I wasn't that bad!"

"Actually Scott- you were kinda cute," Rachel's voice came from underneath them and they both glanced over the side of the bed to see her lying fully dressed reading a graphic novel of Luke's. "Oh and I can't believe you own these Scott one."

Lucas chuckled and reached over the side of the bed to pull the book out of her hands, "for your information this is a classic. It's genius art work and the story is amazing," he gazed at it proudly for a second and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so did you guys notice the time?"

They both glanced at the clock and Nathan balked, "oh crap- seriously?! It's two thirty?! What about your mom?"

"Oh I called her last night before, I don't know... your fifth beer? And told her I was staying at a friend's."

"And Dan won't even have noticed we were out," Lucas said pulling on a tee shirt.

Nathan scowled, "I can't believe that guy."

"You'll get used to it," Lucas muttered, "hey red you staying for breakfast?"

Rachel jumped up smiling, "sure- although after twelve I think you call it lunch."

"You're gonna lecture me on etiquette kid?"

She rolled her eyes, "whatever- hey Scott junior, don't think I've forgotten about our deal by the way. I'll be calling you on it soon enough."

Lucas reached over and patted his brother's shoulder, "good luck with that brother."

Nathan grinned, "thanks." They disappeared and Nathan frowned, "what deal?"

Ten minutes later he wandered down the stairs pulling on a hoodie and squinted in the bright light of the kitchen, "oh man."

Lucas sniggered, a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth, "dude you do not do hangovers well."

"Here," Rachel offered him the pizza box, "it tastes _great_ cold."

"Ugh," he pushed the box away and reached for the phone, "I can't eat a thing."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and swallowed, "you in trouble dude?"

"I hope not," Nathan muttered darkly, "hey hello? Oh hello this is err Nathan Scott for Haley, Haley if you get this please call me, I'm on 33-57-896."

Rachel sat down on the table counter and eyed Lucas warily, "you ok there Scott one?"

Lucas gingerly touched his black eye and shrugged, "I've had worse from chicks."

She chuckled, "man she was pissed."

"Hey- it wasn't all my fault!"

"Really," she raised an eyebrow, "because I'd say from the sounds of things you totally deserved way more than a black eye and that's coming from someone who's done some pretty bad things."

Lucas grinned, "like?"

"Honey- I don't know you well enough for war stories just yet."

"You know me well enough," he said smirking and leaning his head to one side.

"That doesn't mean I'll start sharing," she said easily.

Nathan turned round exasperated, "Luke- do you have Peyton's number?"

Lucas almost choked on his juice, "I'm sorry? You think I keep chicks numbers after they've had their uses?"

"Luke!"

"Ok ok- man, although I might have deleted it after last night."

Rachel chuckled again, "man it was beautiful."

"Shut up!"

* * *

_(The previous evening.)_

"I can't believe it! You guys were serious!" Rachel placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "this place has no decent bars." Glancing round she turned to see Lucas and Nathan pushing at each other jokingly, "don't you care?"

"What was wrong with that last place?"

"Ew- straight vodka in a place with broken lights and dirty dish towels- how do you guys live?!"

Nathan chuckled, "we're managing ok."

"You've had like two shots Nate- lightweight!" Lucas called laughingly.

"Ha just cause I haven't had five years practice like some people."

Lucas frowned and then raised an eyebrow, "actually it's been six years since I first raided Dan's brandy collection."

"Dude you were like eleven!"

"So!?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and held out a hand into the road, "you know it's great that you guys are bonding and all but I seriously need a drink that actually works for me." A cab pulled over and she opened the door, turning to look at them expectantly, "can we please go into town?"

"Yes! Let's go do some real drinking!" Lucas jumped onto Nathan's back and together they staggered towards her and into the taxi. Nathan tripped on the kerb and Lucas pulled him inside laughing.

"Where to miss?"

Rachel glanced at the boys, "where's good in town?"

Nathan thought for a second and rubbed his head, wow thinking was hard sometimes, "there's a cool club Chris plays at some- hic- times, it's called Tric," he leant forward to speak to the driver, "do you know-" as he moved forward he went to lean on the window ledge, missed and fell to the floor, "ohh woah are you ok?" He looked up at Rachel expectantly and she burst out laughing.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Here dude," Lucas pulled him up and sat him back on the seat, "stay where you are."

Nathan squinted out the window, "hey are we there yet?"

"Nathan, we haven't moved yet."

"Oh," he leant back and closed his eyes, "it felt like we were moving."

Lucas chuckled, "you are so much funnier drunk."

* * *

"So we're going to this open mic night because?"

Peyton reached out to take her friend's hand and pulled her out of the car, "because we need a night out with no drama! And in Tree Hill that's basically a guarantee." She squinted up at the entrance to Tric and twisted her hair round her finger tightly.

Haley narrowed her eyes, "you're lying Peyton Elizabeth."

Peyton widened her eyes innocently, "what?! No I'm not- why would you think-"

"You mess with your hair when you lie you little liar and oh my god you're going to try and get me to sing!"

"Uh, no, I'm not," Peyton grinned wickedly as they jogged up the steps, "besides I came for the great juice Karen does."

Haley scowled, "golideliar."

"What's up Junk," Peyton sang out at the top before turning to shoot Haley a look, "you're still coming in though so I guess you don't really mind."

"Hey I like the juice too," Haley said firmly.

The bar was crowded and smoky. Haley waved her hands to clear the air in front of her eyes and blinked quickly. "How could anybody sing with this in their throats?!"

"You get used to it. Besides up on the stage you can't even smell it."

"Peyton I told you fifty times I am not singing tonight!"

"Come on Hales! You know you've got the voice of a saint- you shouldn't waste that."

Haley pulled a face, "I want to Peyton; I just..."

Peyton took her hand and tugged her towards the bar, "I know honey but sometimes, you gotta take a chance!" She surveyed the area and grinned, "man this place is so awesome, I should ask Karen if I can pick up some shifts here."

"I know I should but-" Haley continued and tried to keep up with her friend; tripped over a random trainer and felt her elbow jamming into a girl's back, "oh god I'm sorry!"

The girl had clutched at another guys arm and the guy swung round to steady her, almost hitting Haley in the face in the process and looked up in surprise, "Haley?!"

Haley almost choked on air, "Nathan!? I've been calling you all day!" She immediately regretted saying that as it made her sound slightly needy but Nathan broke out into a wide smile.

"That's so weird because I've been trying you all day too!" Haley realised as he grinned at her that he was _completely_ out of it. Still he did inebriated well- he looked gorgeous in a dark blue tee shirt that brought out his eyes, Haley swallowed and smiled slowly, maybe this night could be-

The girl she'd elbowed cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, "who's your friend Scott junior?"

Nathan blinked in surprise, he'd been staring at Haley totally unaware of how obvious he was being, she always looked so pretty- "oh Rachel sorry- Haley this is, is, Rachel- her mom's sleeping-" Rachel stepped on Nathan's foot suddenly and he cleared his throat and retracted the comment, "she's a friend, from umm, school," he looked uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually Haley I need to talk to you about something, it's one of the reasons i've been trying to call-"

Haley's previous moment of happiness vanished as she put two and two together and got five, they were together?? "Oh ok- well I better go and let you guys-"

"No, Haley wait," Nathan tried to move forward to explain and found himself tripping on air, "Haley-"

"Nathan!?" Peyton appeared holding two drinks and looking at the group incredulously, "I didn't know you ever came to this bar."

Rachel gave an offhand shrug, "it's kinda lame but no-one here knows us."

Peyton raised an eyebrow, who the hell would want to know this girl anyway? As if answering her question an arm draped itself over Rachel's shoulders and Lucas appeared proffering drinks. "Ladies! How's it going?"

Haley pulled a face; yuck Lucas and Nathan hanging out together? Where had this new side of Nathan come from??

"Yeah we're having the night of our dreams," Peyton said darkly.

"Is that so?" Lucas said smirking.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "well, we were." He held up his hands and pulled a face at her, she shot one back and he grinned, damn she had some fight in her. Peyton tugged on Haley's arm and said in a lower voice, "come on Hales- can you catch up with Nathan later? I really don't wanna talk to Lucas all night."

Haley nodded reluctantly and then looked up at Nathan, "we're gonna go ok?"

Nathan's eyes widened in horror, "go!? No! We just got here! You should totally hang -hic- hang out with us!"

"We'd love to," Peyton said raising an eyebrow at Lucas to imply she felt the opposite, "but Haley's singing so we gotta go get her ready."

Haley's head snapped to her best friend, "wait what? Peyton!"

"You're singing Hales? That's great!" Nathan moved to hug her, slipped and crashed into a table full of drinks. Haley dived to help him up but Lucas got there first laughing.

"Easy brother; seems a star basketball player needs some serious practice on his legs when he's drinking right Haley?" She scrunched her nose up at him in disgust and he rolled his eyes, "say goodbye to your friend Nate- she has better things to do than hang with us low lives."

"No-" Haley began to correct him but Lucas pulled his brother away before she could finish. She sighed and then turned towards the stage where there was a keyboard bathed in a single spotlight. It made her nervous just looking at it. She wished she could be in some nice, quiet restaurant on a date with the sober and sensible guy who'd driven to her school just to see her.

"Come on Hales," Peyton called, pulling her through the crowd, "show him what he's missing!"

* * *

Nathan felt like crap already; he was confused as to how he'd gotten several bruises and he wished he could take back the conversation he vaguely remembered having with Haley earlier. The fug of alcohol was clearing slightly but he still couldn't work out how to put one foot in front of the other without falling over. Besides what was the point? Haley had already worked out what a loser he was- he had seen the look on her face when he'd fallen over...

"Nate!" A hand clapped him on the back and he turned in surprise to see Chris grinning at him, "what are you doing on this side of town man?"

"Chris!!" He threw an arm over his best friend's shoulder, "ahhh man I've missed you."

Chris chuckled, "well that's mighty friendly." He raised his eyebrows, "are you drunk Nate?! What's going on?"

"I'm here with Luke," Nate began.

"Lucas?!"

"Well well, another friend of the Scott brothers- you two are strangely popular around here," a red head appeared beside Nathan and looked Chris up and down, "is it something in the water?"

Nathan held up a hand, "Rachel be nice; this is my- my best friend. You know I love this guy," he said patting Chris' chest.

"Hey," Chris said grinning and holding out a hand, "what's up, I'm Chris."

Rachel shook his hand, a glint of amusement and interest in her eye- he was after all, a good looking guy, "Rachel."

"So seriously," Chris staggered as Nathan's whole weight collapsed on him, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you play man!!" Nathan ruffled Chris' hair and beamed, "we wanna-" he hiccupped and then continued, "we wanted to see you play!"

Chris frowned, "didn't you have a date with Haley tonight?"

"The chick we ran into a while back?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, "you're dating her?" She pulled a face, "ew."

"Hey," Nathan said crossly, "you don't know her Rachel- you don't, she's amazing."

"Yeah she's great, "Chris chimed in, "Nate you should find her."

"She's poor," Rachel said dismissively.

Chris raised his eyebrows at her, "well, aren't you delightful."

"Whatever," Rachel shrugged, "so when do you go on to play your typical school boy emo music?"

"Wow, ok, you're just not nice," Chris said clutching his chest, he slid from under Nathan's arm, "as nice as it is to stay and chat with you, I'm actually on pretty soon so I'm gonna go get ready. Hey Nate- is Haley here with Peyton?"

Nathan grinned widely, "haha maybe..."

Chris's face burnt bright red, "I was just curious is all."

Rachel smirked and turned towards the bar, "whatever emo boy; these poor girls must be really good in bed or something."

Chris scowled, "bite me red." He glanced at his friend and did a double take on walking away, he needed to sort Nate out first, "Nathan you got a sec?" Without waiting for a reply he pulled his best friend over towards the bathroom, "Nathan you've talked about this girl non- stop for what feels like forever, why don't you sober up a bit and go find her?"

Nathan blinked at him slowly, "Chris my dad is a man whore- my mom's a drunk and my brother's an ex drug addict- she would be better off dating you man."

"Nate you are so stupid sometimes! Haley likes you and she's not gonna be dating the people around you, she'd be dating you- that's _if_ you ever got your act together and made a proper move. Do us all a favour and get on that would you?"

"What if I'm too late?"

Chris patted his shoulder, "it's never too late."

"Nathan!" Rachel suddenly clicked a finger over at them, "Nathan can you get me a drink please?"

Chris stared at her incredulously and then turned back to Nathan, "and who the hell is she?!"

"Oh," Nathan rubbed the side of his face, "it's a long story man. Hey thanks-" he reached to shake Chris's hand and missed, losing his balance slightly.

Chris straightened him up, "come on man, why don't I get you some water? You're just not funny drunk."

* * *

Peyton came off the stage beaming at Haley, "ok Karen is totally for you singing Hales- what do you think?"

Haley hesitated, she wanted to take a chance so badly, do something for herself but- a flash of red hair over by the bar stamped down any self confidence she felt and she pulled a face, "I can't Peyton- I really wish I could but-"

"Ok Haley listen to me," Peyton caught her shoulders, "I know you're not sure but I am. If I could do a Monica and show you steady hands I would- but you know me and my shaky hands so I won't."

Haley gave a weak smile and bit her lip looking up at her best friend, Peyton continued, "I believe in you Haley James and I think you'll kick butt. I can't sing and I love music and I wish I could sing just to tell the world how much I love it. But you can do that, you can share your gift Hales."

Haley stared at her thoughtfully for a second and then nodded sharply, "you're right. You're right!" She was wrong, so wrong! She couldn't! What if she wasn't good enough? What song did she sing? What if Nathan saw her and laughed right in front of her?

"I know i'm right," Peyton was saying firmly, "I'll go tell Karen."

"Wait-" her voice was quiet though, as though maybe some part of her actually wanted to do this. Maybe she should. Maybe she needed to. Dammit maybe?! Haley shook herself. She had to stop hiding from the fights.

* * *

Lucas managed to fight his way to the front of the bar and whistled, "hey can we get some beers down here?"

The bar guy began to reach into one of the fridges when a voice spoke from beside him, "his id's fake Chase; trust me."

Turning with annoyance his blue eyes met a hostile pair of green ones, "did ya really have to go and do that blondie?"

Peyton shrugged and faced the bar, her body turned almost completely away from his, "do you really have to be an ass all the time? Wait, strike that, there's no explanation for that."

He tilted his head to one side, "ahh nice, a back bone! When did that develop?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "whatever lesser of the brothers grimm. Why don't you run back home to daddy? I'm sure you can get a drink made up and brought to your room and someone can even hold it for you."

Despite himself he chuckled, "you really do have a low opinion of me."

She shrugged, "I have no opinion of you- that would require me thinking about you."

"Which you clearly do."

"I don't think about you," she said firmly, "I don't know you to think about you."

"You can know me if you want," he said smirking.

She shot him a look, "yeah, that's what I want."

He leant against the bar and raised an eyebrow, "you know all this banter is so unnecessary considering the inevitable outcome of this conversation."

"The inevitable outcome?" She straightened up and placed a hand on her hip, "I doubt we're on the same page but how about you tell me your outcome and i'll tell you if they're the same."

"You, me and a dark corridor somewhere," he grinned cheekily.

Haley appeared before Peyton could tell where to go and Lucas tilted his head, "excellent, threesome?"

Before Haley could respond in disgust Peyton smacked him round the face.

"Ouch! Blondie! What was that for?!"

"Hitting on me, hitting on me some more, lying, hurting my best friend and calling me blondie," she spat, "and not necessarily in that order; I _hate_ it when people call me blondie."

Lucas clutched the side of his face and scowled as both girls turned to move away, "that wasn't what I had in mind."

Peyton glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, "it was in my plan all along, enjoy your night, blondie."

He shook his head as she walked away, a slight smile on his face and then gestured to the bar guy, "I'll give you a hundred dollars for a scotch."

* * *

Haley sighed and finally unlocked the bathroom door, she'd been in there ten minutes and she suspected if she took any longer Peyton would think she'd climbed out of a window- or had at least eaten something really bad. She rinsed her hands and pushed her hair back, she decided that eyeliner actually really suited her when Peyton did it- being a born klutz often meant she ended up with the pencil somehow finding its way onto her nose. She slipped through the door and wandered up the dark corridor towards the brightness of the main room, she was ready-

"Haley!" She turned in surprise and smiled brightly, despite her nerves, as she saw Nathan emerging out of the guys bathroom.

"Hey, Nathan," she pulled at her dress feeling awkward all of a sudden, "how you feeling?"

He swallowed as he drew his eyes up from her legs, "I- I'm a lot better thanks."

"Ok," she nodded slowly, "well i'd better go."

"Haley wait," he caught her arm and she turned, feeling breathless at the sudden contact. His blue eyes met hers apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't get through to you today- I really did try."

"No I know," she said quickly, "and I get it- no hard feelings and all- Rachel seems... sweet."

His face morphed into one of confusion and then he broke into a laugh, "what?! You think I'm with Rachel?"

She hesitated, "I thought-"

"No way Hales, she's really not my type trust me. She's just here because her mom knows my dad. Besides," he sidled closer to her and hesitantly wound an arm round her waist, "I actually kind of a have a thing for this brunette I know."

She tried not to smile, "really?"

"Really," he said firmly, "what do you reckon- you think she'll give me another chance? Despite the fact I practically fell on her earlier and made myself look like a complete dork."

Haley laughed, "you know I don't really mind the dork thing. It kinda suits me perfectly."

"I knew there was something different about you Haley James," he murmured before bending down and kissing her lightly. "Something I liked," he added before kissing her again.

"Yeah well keep that in mind over the next half an hour," she said reluctantly.

"What? Why?"

"I'm on next to sing."

He shook his head and rubbed her arms, "you're gonna be great Hales. But if you don't want to do it- why are you?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know... I guess I want to find out if I'm good enough you know?"

He nodded, "I do." He smiled at her slowly and then bent and kissed her again. Haley lifted her head up towards him, wishing she could stay here forever. Finally Nathan pulled away, "come on then soon to be rock star- I need to get a front row view for this."

* * *

Peyton and Haley turned round to the side of the stage and Haley attempted to hum herself into a state of calmness- unfortunately it didn't seem to work.

"Ok tell me I did not see Lucas Scott getting bitch slapped over by the bar during my encore." They both looked up guiltily to see Chris Keller leaning on a guitar and grinning at them both.

Peyton cleared her throat, "ummm, maybe..."

He chuckled, "it was beautiful." They looked at him in surprise and he shrugged, "what can I say? The guy had it coming."

"Oh no," Peyton cringed and bit her lip, "was it obvious?"

"Yup- the whole bar literally stopped to watch. I was proud," he said softly, gazing at Peyton with obvious admiration.

Haley rolled her eyes; "you saw all the way from the stage Keller?"

"Well you know," he coughed loudly, "the general area had my attention."

Haley smirked; damn this kid was so obvious, "really? The general area?"

He glowered at her, "yeah, problem, Miss in love with my best friend and technically you should be sucking up to me James?"

"That's interesting," she said raising an eyebrow, "considering the company."

Chris coughed again and Peyton stepped on her toes, shooting her a warning look.

"Is errr- your hand ok Peyton?"

"Oh," she smiled up at him and ran a hand through her hair, "it's been through worse."

"Yeah i bet," he said smirking slightly.

Peyton was smiling up at him and Chris was about to speak when Haley cleared her thoat, "you know I kind of have to sing very shortly."

They both jumped and turned to look at her, "sorry," Peyton said quickly, clearing her throat, "I better get a good spot to watch-"

"Hey, wait a second," Chris caught her arm and she looked at him in surprise.

"What's up?"

"I ummm," he touched the back of his neck and then coughed, "I was wondering, you know, as you did punch the Scott kid and that in itself deserves a medal- ummm, you know, if you wanted to maybe go on a date some time?"

Peyton's eyes widened, "me?"

He grinned, "well I don't see another Peyton standing behind you."

She blushed and glanced at Haley who was smirking at her; Peyton shot her a death glare and then looked back up at Chris, "err- yeah I could do that. I mean I'd like that."

"That's great!"

They both stood beaming at each other for a moment and then Haley coughed loudly, "again, performing like right now."

Chris blinked and then tore his eyes from Peyton, "sorry- good luck, Peyton good luck- I mean i'll call you," he backed away and bumped into a group of girls behind him, "oh sorry- I," he looked embarrassed and then waved, "see you later."

Peyton smiled shyly and waved, Haley watched them in amusement and then the reality of the situation sank in, "oh god, I don't think I can do this Peyt."

Peyton turned and grabbed her shoulders, "you can Hales. You have a great voice and like I said before in what I must say was a pretty kick ass speech-"

"Yeah," Haley scoffed, "you should run for School President."

"Anyway," Peyton said loudly narrowing her eyes warningly, "you gotta do this now because otherwise we don't get free tickets to see The Wreckers next week."

"The Wreckers?!" Forgetting her nerves completely Haley screamed and pulled her friend into a tight hug, "oh my god I love you!"

"I know," Peyton said grinning, "by the way- on the subject of _lurrrve_, did I see you making out with Nathan Scott ten minutes ago?"

Haley's eyes widened, "um- no!"

"Liar! Why didn't you just tell me and how did it happen and was it good?"

Haley felt flustered and cleared her throat, "ok- well I was about to tell you when Chris asked you out," Peyton blushed and Haley smiled, "and he was finally sober enough to talk to and just so sweet and- god I like him so much Peyt! And yes... it was good," she finished shyly.

"Ohhhh," Peyton squeezed her arm, "ok I will so need more details later, but right now- get on that stage and do your thing Haley J."

"Wait, Peyton! Now?" Haley had been temporarily distracted by Peyton's sneaky ploy to get her talking about Nathan right before she went on stage and- oh crap.

"Come on!" Peyton pushed her towards the stage as Karen finished talking, "do this Haley James!"

Haley sighed and closed her eyes, oh god oh god oh god. Ok she could do this, she could so do this. She sat down on the nearest stool and pulled it over to the keyboard. She suddenly felt insanely dizzy, sick, oh no was she going to be sick right here?!

"Go Haley!"

"You rock Haley James!"

"Yeah Haley!"

She peered out into the crowd and felt a rush of surprise and happiness as she saw both her best friend and a very cute and much more sober Nathan standing at the front and beaming at her.

"Hey, I'm Haley," the crowd clapped politely and her two main cheerers whooped loudly. "Ok, let's do this."

_Standing still, but still moving, lying down, but not resting, _

_Breathing air, suffocating, all the while I'm debating, _

_Life was never what I thought, never what I wanted it to be,_

_Had a plan, couldn't follow, had a dream it was hollow,_

_Everywhere felt like nowhere, everything was so boring,_

_Life was never what I wanted, never what I thought until you came and turned it all around,_

_Oh you found the piece of me,_

_It was missing, it was broken, you put soul into it._


	10. Ready For My Family?

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the lack of naley updates, i'm a bad bad writer! If you can forgive, do please read and review. The next chapter will be more naley based, this is more Haley/Nathan.**

Haley clambered over the pile of bed clothes that was her best friend and chuckled, before jumping on them excitedly, "P Sawyer!"

"Ooof..." A blonde head appeared and Peyton squinted in the light, "Haleyyy!"

"I'm sorry but we have to talk."

Peyton smirked and raised an eyebrow, "would this be anything to do with the phone ringing mysteriously at some ungodly hour?"

Haley blushed and then leant forward, "yeahhh."

"Ah oh yay!" Peyton clapped her hands together and sat up in bed, "so?"

"It was Nathan."

"And?"

Haley's smile widened, "we're going to go for a walk on the beach in like, ten minutes."

"Dude that's awesome!"

"Yeah, he said he needed to get out of the house."

"And you're cool about last night? About him drinking all the alcohol in Tree Hill?"

Haley shrugged, "we've all been there right?"

"Yeah some of us just do it with more class than others!"

A pillow hit Peyton on the head and she collapsed laughing, "I was kidding!"

Haley paused and held up the pillow, "you better have been because I am already paranoid."

"Oh please, that boy was so wasted last night I'm pretty sure he drank away the memory of you drunk." Peyton kinked an eyebrow, "how ironic."

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, ok," Peyton rolled out of bed and padded towards her closet, "now what can you wear to knock the hangover right out of him?"

Haley pulled a face, "hopefully he's forgotten my performance too."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "are you crazy?! Hales you blew the crowd away!"

"Ha I doubt it, besides the crowd was you and Nathan- you two are biased!"

"Well, even if we are we still have excellent taste. You rocked girl. Now come on, try this on."

* * *

Haley stood up from sitting on Peyton's front step as Nathan's car pulled up outside. She felt insanely nervous. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he came over and hugged her before pulling away looking apologetic, "I think I owe you an apology for last night."

She smiled, "Nathan, we've all been there. Honestly don't worry about it."

"Still," he said fixing his intense blue eyes on hers, "it wasn't exactly cool. Man I feel like I'm already screwing this thing up before we've even had a chance to start it."

"That's so funny!" She quickly retracted as he looked at her with wide eyes, "what I mean is- that's how I feel. Like I worry that you don't need another complication like me in your life. I mean after last night with Peyton and Lucas-"

He grinned, "that was awesome."

She couldn't help but smile back, "well yeah it was but still- some would say we're getting in way over our heads here."

"I would," he said firmly and then reached for her hand, "so come on- you wanna go for this walk?"

Haley stared down at his hand and then her brown eyes lifted to meet his own, "I could walk, not too far though- otherwise it might count as exercise and we don't do that."

Nathan chuckled and took her hand, "fine by me."

They made their way down to the beach and Haley felt the wind life her hair and the hand in hers _really_ lift her heart.

"Wow, who knew Tree Hill would have such an amazing beach," Nathan said softly.

Haley smiled proudly, "yeah we're not too shabby are we?"

"Tree Hill really does have all the best surprises," he said glancing over at her shyly.

She laughed and pushed back her hair, "well, where you come from isn't doing too badly either."

"Oh really? What a compliment," he said chuckling before leaning forward and kissing her gently.

Taken by surprise for all of one second Haley responded and drew her arms up around his neck. It was like suddenly there had been a part of her missing that she had never even known about- and Nathan filled it.

"Wow," she murmured as they pulled apart and then blushed, "I mean- well-"

Nathan laughed, "no it's definitely a wow," and then kissed her hand, "come on- is there somewhere we can sit?"

"We're on a beach, I think you can just park yourself!"

He chuckled, "the cheek. Hey," he turned to face her as they moved to sit down, "my dad is throwing this big benefactors thing next weekend- it'll be pretty crappy, lot's of obnoxious, rich people- but I've gotta go. Do you feel like making it bearable for me and coming? You know, wear something pretty, look pretty, keep me amused all night."

"You don't ask much from a girl then," she said laughing.

"No come on," his blue eyes searched hers, "you'll make it worth going."

She pulled a face, "rich people aren't really my thing."

His face fell, "oh... Ok."

She caught his arm, "I'm kidding! Of course I'll go with you. I'd love to."

"That's good because I really don't want to go alone."

"You could always ask Rachel," she said smirking.

Nathan widened his eyes in horror, "oh no way man- she's terrifying."

Haley chuckled, "yeah she's definitely... one of a kind. Anyway, what do I wear to one of these things? Do I need to ask Peyton to find the diamonds we keep hidden for special occasions?"

"Ha I don't think it will be that formal, but I wouldn't care if you turned up in a sack Hales- it's your company I like."

She shook her head, biting her lip, "you're such a charmer Nathan Scott."

"Oh I haven't even started on the good stuff yet," he said grinning and wrapping his arms around her and dropping them back on the sand, her laughter travelling across the empty beach.

* * *

Peyton and Haley stepped out of the cafe they'd been sitting in and swung their shopping bags into the car. "It's really not a difficult question," Haley said chuckling.

"It so is," Peyton wailed, "it's like asking me to choose between the Foo Fighters and Jimmy Eat World!"

"Peyton come on- just pick!"

"Ok fine; between Christian Bale and Jared Padalecki I would have to pick; Jared Paladecki."

Haley rolled her eyes, "so the wrong choice."

"Hey- he is officially the sexiest guy alive- and he fights the devil- _and_ he looks good in a wife- beater."

Haley snorted, "you and your wife- beaters."

"What? They're like the perfect piece of clothing. It's like eye candy without the effort."

Haley rolled her eyes, "they're one step before half naked."

Peyton kinked an eyebrow, "exactly. So you got everything you need for this ball thing?"

"Yep- and I spent half my years savings in the process, but," Haley narrowed her eyes silently checking off the items she needed in her head as she looked at her pile of bags, "ok I have everything but back up shoes," she said finally.

Peyton inclined her head towards their favourite shoe store, "back to JJ's?"

Haley nodded, "yeah let me just put some more money in the thingy-"

"No Hales it's cool- I got it this time."

They were both reaching for change when Peyton forgot what she was doing completely as Chris Keller appeared in the car driving past theirs. In the passenger seat was a girl with long blonde hair and in the back a girl with dark hair. They were both laughing and then one of them reached forward and touched Chris' cheek. Peyton stared almost open mouthed as they drove off and then turned to look at Haley who was pulling a face. "Oh Peyt-"

Peyton shrugged, "it's cool, it's cool. They could just be friends right?"

"Yeah- of course," Haley said brightly, "I'm sure that's what it is."

There was a silence and then Peyton rolled her eyes, "alright let's go get lots of pairs of shoes to distract me!"

* * *

Haley fixed her hair in the mirror and then glanced at her clock, oh god she was so late.

"Yo James! There's a gorgeous man standing outside our front door for you!"

"Ohhh my god really?!"

"Nope," Peyton said grinning and appearing at the door, swinging on the frame, "I was just practicing, how did I sound?"

Haley threw a lipstick at her and Peyton caught it laughing, "you should be tied up and shot!"

"Oh please- aren't you glad you got the girly oh my god out of your system?"

"I do not sound like that!" Haley protested at her best friends mimic of her voice and Peyton smirked.

"Course you don't Hales."

The door bell went and suddenly both girls yelped, "it's ok it's ok," Peyton said squeezing her friends shoulders, "deep breaths! I'll get it."

She sauntered down the stairs and the rolled her eyes, "it's ok Hales, it's just my pizza!"

"You ordered pizza?! Without me!?"

"You're going to an amazing ball with a hot guy and you're complaining about me ordering pizza?!" She paid the guy as she was shouting and he grinned in amusement as he disappeared down the path, "thanks," Peyton called after him. "If you're bored by midnight I might call you," she added as she clambered back up the stairs. Haley smiled, rolling her eyes as she heard her friend muttering. It was a week later and she was busy getting ready for the ball Nathan was taking to her.

One week filled with blissful evenings spent lying on the beach with Nathan watching the sun set, talking about everything and of course, ignoring the endless phone calls from his father, mother and brother. Nathan and Lucas might have bonded slightly but that didn't mean he was ready to hang out all the time, and the situation with his father had only gotten worse. It meant a whole lot of missed calls appearing on his phone within an hour however and she had learnt she had more patience than she could have ever imagined. Dan Scott was clearly not a man to be said no to very often.

"Wow," Peyton stopped at the door, "Hales you look amazing really. That blue is perfect for you."

Haley pulled an unsure face, "really? Are you sure?"

"Uh huh- and I really wouldn't let you go out of the house if you looked like crap, I'm that kind of friend."

Haley scoffed, "thanks."

She glanced down at her dress, a mass of thick blue silk twisted round her in a corset top and flowing out from the waist in an extremely fancy way. She'd never worn such an expensive or beautiful dress. And she was insanely nervous. Nathan's parents would be at this ball, Lucas would be at this ball, judgey judgey people would be at this ball. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair again shakily. "Oh man I'm nervous."

* * *

Nathan dropped the basketball he'd been messing with and adjusted his tie, he was too hot, May was a stupid time to have a ball. Lucas appeared tugging at his own tie and whistled, "who knew a shower did so many wonders."

"Shut up man, can't you see I'm not in the mood?"

Lucas pouted, "aw you're never in the mood these days," he clasped his hands together, "don't you love me anymore?"

Despite himself Nathan grinned, "you're such an idiot."

"So you're gonna go pick Haley up?" Lucas stretched and took a shot, "damn I'm good."

"Lucas, Nathan, let's go," Dan appeared at the back entrance of the house and waved a hand before disappearing again.

Nathan stared at his retreating back stonily and Lucas watched him in amusement, "you still mad at the father?"

He shrugged, "I'm nothing at him."

Lucas sighed, "it won't last my friend.

"It won't?"

"Nope. First you'll think you don't care, like you suspected something all along and he's only proving you right, so what does it matter? Then you'll slowly realise that actually, he's the worst thing to ever happen to you." He bounced the basketball angrily against the wall, his face dark, "and that while he's treating you like crap and expecting you to behave like he does on the surface, really he's screwing around, screwing his family over and destroying any chance you ever have of truly being a free and independent person."

Nathan struggled to find the right words, "is that all?"

He caught the ball as Lucas threw it at him with the ghost of a smile, "welcome to my life little brother."

"How long have you known?"

"As long as I've been old enough to walk, Nate it's been right in front of our eyes since we were kids."

Nathan shook his head, "I can't believe I never saw it."

"Maybe you just didn't want to." Lucas clapped him on the shoulder, "you'll get through it dude, I did."

"Yeah and look at how well you did," Nathan teased.

Lucas glared at him, "hey man, not all of us are cut out to be perfect."

"Some of us are just born lucky right?"

"Ha ha."

They walked through the house together before climbing into the icy silent car that had been waiting for them. Dan and Deb were sitting at opposite ends of the long seat and Nathan squeezed in between them as Lucas sat on the pull out seat. Deb appeared to be drifting in and out of sleep in a white satin gown and Dan sat reading a document intently.

"Good of you two to join us," he said curtly, "we can leave now," he snapped at the driver.

"We'll be making a stop," Nathan said leaning forward, "1901, Oak Way-"

"Wait a second, Nathan what is this?"

Nathan continued, ignoring his father, "we'll be picking someone up."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." He turned to look at his father coldly, "I told you I was bringing a date didn't I?"

"No," Dan looked back down at his papers, "no you didn't. I told you to bring Miss Summers the Governor's daughter didn't I?"

"She's going with someone else," he replied shortly.

"Who?"

"Me," Lucas stretched languorously and then smirked at his father, "that's alright isn't it?" His eyes challenged Dan's as if to let him know he knew exactly why it wouldn't be ok. Nathan watched them in interest, wondering why he had always thought his dad was somehow in the right in these situations.

"Fine," Dan folded his document and picked up the paper, "just try and stay sober until at least half past nine."

"I will if you will," Lucas retorted.

"Enough," Deb said wearily, "let's just try and have a nice evening as a family ok? At least try and be happy."

"You must be blind," Lucas muttered as they pulled up outside Peyton's house, "if you think our family even looks happy mom."

He jumped out of the car with Nathan who looked at him in horror, "what are you doing?"

Lucas shrugged, "thought I'd come say hello to blondie seeing as we're stopping here."

"Ah ha no no Luke- this is really important to me and you teasing Peyton and messing with Haley's head is so not on tonight's agenda."

"Oh come on, I'll be nice!"

Nathan looked at his brother desperately, "Luke come on!"

Lucas scowled, "fine I'll sit in the car, but if she looks hot and I miss it I swear I'll hurt you." He rested his arms on top of the car, watching his brother walk up Peyton's drive. Nathan took a breath and then knocked on the door. There was a shout from inside and then a calamity of footsteps.

Peyton grinned as she opened the door, "you clean up good Scott."

Nathan chuckled, "thanks- and look about last night-"

She raised an eyebrow, "yees?"

"I'm sorry."

She folded her arms, "and?"

"And i'm an idiot and I swear I would never do anything to hurt Haley or make her upset. I..." He looked up at her, "I really like her Peyton."

There was a brief silence and then she smiled, "that's all I need to hear."

Nathan grinned and exhaled hard, "great. So is she ready?"

"Hales?" Peyton yelled up the stairs, "you ready yet?"

Nathan rubbed his ears and then Haley called back, "one sec!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "she looked gorgeous an hour ago, I don't know what she's doing now."

"Nathan!" Dan was standing out of the car looking livid, "this is ridculous, I am expected to be there in fifteen minutes!"

Both Peyton and Nathan glanced towards the car before Nathan turned his back on his father and met Peyton's sympathetic eyes, "my brother says hey by the way," he said quickly.

Peyton narrowed her eyes and looked back across the grass to where Lucas was standing on the other side of the car, he raised a hand to her and she smirked, "he looks pretty banged up. Tell him.. i'm sorry," she didn't look apologetic and Nathan chuckled.

"Liar. You're proud of it aren't you?"

"Little bit," she grinned back at him.

"Hey there," a voice suddenly said and Nathan looked past Peyton to where Haley was standing at the top of the stairs in a blue satin dress. He stared up, wide eyed and Peyton smiled to herself, before heading into the kitchen, winking at Haley as she moved down the stairs.

"Wow," Nathan said in awe, "you- you look amazing."

She twirled her dress and smiled at him, "you think?"

"I really, really think," he said firmly. He held out a hand, "you ready then Miss Haley James?"

"Yeah," she came down and took his hand, smiling shakily, "ready."

**I'm really sorry for being a crappy updater recently, it won't happen again!**


End file.
